Ti Amo
by Tsuki no Talia
Summary: Renesmee Cullen gets forced away from her home in Forks by the Volturi. While that saves her from dealing with Jacob, she has other problems with Alec. He was assigned by Aro to train her. Will they become friends or maybe even something more? Alec/Nessie
1. Imprint

**Happy**

_Chapter 1:_

Imprint

* * *

_Renesmee_

It was September 10th, my 18th birthday. I stopped aging today. I will look the same forever. A teenager forever. Every womans dream.

Alice was throwing me a party today, She and Rose were decorating. Grandma made me a cake, Carlisle went too get my gift, Emmett and Jasper were getting my presents from Alice and Rose out of the truck of her car, Jacob was _looking _for present, and my parents were watching this with amused smiles.

I hate parties, I mean I took in my mother's thing for not liking gifts and hating parties.

Alice and Rose were the greatest! They were the best aunts ever. They always took me shopping (against my will) and bought cute clothes. They love spoiling me.

Emmett ad Jazz are like over protective older brothers, we played games all the time. Emmett actually taught me how to fight. I was pretty good, I could probably take Em out if I was a bit stronger. Jazz taught me how to play the guitar, I can easily out-play him. (I think I inherited my dads cocky attitude)

Grandma and Grandpa, teach me a lot. Carlisle and I read a lot together, and Esme teaches me how to cook.

My mom is my best friend, we talk all the time, and I tell her everything. We do a lot together, actually we ride horses together. Horses became my obsession when I was six, my mom said she would teach me. I still love it.

My dad loves me so much. He's even more protective than Em and Jazz. He's the main reason I've never had a boyfriend. But ignoring that fact, he taught me how to play piano, and made me love music.

Jacob was an old brother and a best friend to me. I will never see him as anything else. I've known him since birth

I got a lot of things from my mom. I got her love of reading, people tell me all the time that I'm selfless and kind. I did not inherit her clumsiness, but I did get her blushing problems. I am not cold like a regular vampire. I can live without blood but I prefer it.

I got my bronze hair from my dad. I love that I inherited musical talent from him. My vampire side, was almost like a regular vampire. I am not as strong a a full vampire, but I am just as fast. I'm pretty happy that I don't sparkle though.

Me being a legal adult didn't change anything.

My whole family was just as protective. I love them to death, and they care for me a lot. But..they just were too protective, it's like they wanted to force me into a big plastic bubble. Safe. Away from danger, away from the real world. God forbid my little heart be broken. And if I so happen to break a nail all hail break loose.

I'm not allowed anywhere alone. I was lucky to learn to drive, thanks to my dad. I was the Cullen's precious baby. Honestly I'm hardly breakable. But I knew they loved me. They just didn't have to be so annoying.

Help Nessie, make sure Nessie eats, be nice to Nessie, buy Nessie clothes, take Nessie hunting, baby sit Nessie.

Can't _Nessie_ do something for herself?

I'm a very independent person, I didn't like being cadged in my whole life. I want to _see _the world. Without supervision or anyone tagging along. I wanted them to stop treating me like I was five years old. They shield my innocent eyes from the reality of the world. Almost like everything I know is a lie. Did they know these eyes weren't so innocent?

Mom and Dad suddenly appeared next to me smiling brightly.

"Your all grown up now." Dad said looking a little unhappy.

I hugged him, "You knew it would happen some day."

"Yes, but we never thought it would happen so soon." Mom said gently.

Dad pulled out a small silver box. "It's from the both of us."

I opened it and gasped.

It was a beautiful, white gold charm bracelet. In the middle there was a simple white gold watch.

I threw my arms around the both of them. "I love it."

"Your welcome, baby girl."

I ogled the bracelet a little more.

I hugged them, they went away to do something for the party.

I lounged on the couch.

I suddenly felt an annoying poking in my side.

"Yes?" I looked up to see Alic grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Come in the living room, every thing's ready!"

I let her drag me away from my happy place.

_Jacob _

"Are you sure?" Bella asked me _again._

"Yea." I said and smiled, "I love her! And she loves me back. I can tell."

Edward mumbled something I couldn't hear. But I'm pretty sure It wasn't nice.

Bella pressed her lips together, "Fine," She said.

She glanced at me warily, I could tell she thought that it was a bad idea.

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

She nodded and walked away with Edward.

Now all I had to do was continue to look for Ness's present....I hid it so that she wouldn't find it. Now I don't remember where I hid it....

_Renesmee_

Alice and I finally got to the living room, I looked around. There were blue and green streamers everywhere, with a bunch of balloons.

I the back of the room there was table that was filled with gifts. The opposite had a table with food set out on it.

I went over to the table and examined the cake, it was large and square it said 'Happy Birthday Nessie' on it.

I grabbed a chip, and noticed a small group of my friends walk through the door.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them.

They wished me a happy birthday, and gave me the gifts.

I walked over to my iPod, and hooked up to the speakers. 3Oh!3 played through the large speakers.

My family came out and joined the party, some of the Quiluete wolves came, and wished me a happy birthday.

I talked to all of my friends for a little while and then, Grandpa announced that we cut the cake. But first Emmett convinced everyone to sing a round of the Happy Birthday Song.

It was sang at a very loud and off tune pitch.

I laughed at them all, I blew out all eighteen candles. Making sure that I made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Jacob whispered to me.

I smiled at him, "I can't tell, or else it won't come true."

I ate a piece of cake, it was pretty good. It was chocolate my favorite.

Alice grinned and made me sit down.

"We're going to open presents now!"

Rose came over and gave me a shit load of gifts.

"These are all from Al and me." Rose said smiling brightly.

Well in that load of presents there were clothes, purses, shoes, earrings, and anything else a girl would need to stay in style.

"Wow! You guys didn't need to get me all of this. Seriously." I said.

"Your welcome, I'll put them in your closet later." She grinned at me.

Emmett gave me a present wrapped in news paper comics.

I opened it, and found a prank book. It was written by him. Figures.

"Thanks." I gave him a hug.

Next came Jasper, he didn't wrap it, he just handed me that box.

I opened it and grinned, it was the most beautiful electric guitar. It was a classic black and white one. There was another box, that I assumed was a amplifier.

I hugged Jazz excitedly. I can't wait to play it!

Grandma handed me a small box, inside there were diamond earrings. I put them on and gave her a hug.

Grandpa took me to the garage so I could see my gift.

I almost screamed when I saw it. It was a brand new, sparkling blue Lamborghini. I ran my hands across the smooth hood of the car.

I am a spoiled child.

Grandpa tossed me the keys, and I did a very Alice-like thing. I squealed.

"Can I drive it now? Please?" I begged.

He shook his head, "You still have guest here."

I nodded and smiled.

I opened everybody else's gifts, I got books, Cd's, clothes. A lot of things.

I thanked everyone that came, and helped clean up the living room.

I plopped down on the couch, Jacob poked me.

"Hello." He smiled at me.

"Hi."

"Lets go outside so I can give you your gift."

I nodded and smiled at my best friend.

I sat down on the soft grass and looked at him.

"Here." He handed me a small charm.

I examined it, and realized it was exactly like the one he gave my mom years ago. When he thought he was I love with her.

"You carved it yourself?"

He nodded looking proud of himself.

"It's really nice." I told him honestly.

He smiled at me, he looked at me with a strange emotion in his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." Jacob said.

He took a deep breath and said, "Ness, I imprinted."


	2. Not the Same

**Thanks for the Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Ti Amo**

_Chapter 2:_

Not the Same

* * *

_**Recap:**__ He took a deep breath and said, "Ness, I imprinted."_

_Renesmee_

I grinned, I saw hope flash in Jake's eyes.

"Jake, that's great! Who's the lucky girl? When can I meet her?"Jake always told me he never imprinted, I'm so glad he finally imprinted on someone. This is great.

The hope in Jacob's eyes faded, he shook his head, "You don't understand."

"What? You don't like her?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"No no. I love her. A lot."

I was confused. So what's the problem?

"Well..the thing is....I imprinted on you."

My eyes widened, I crossed my arms. "Well you've known me since birth, you couldn't of _just _imprinted on me. You said when you first see the person."

"Well I imprinted on you when you were born."

Ohhhh-kay. That's creepy. You go through your whole life with your best friend not knowing that he was in love with you.

"I don't love you Jake..." I scooted away a little. Jacob's eyes flashed with hurt.

"But you do! I can tell," He argued.

"What so you think you have some sort of wolf-y claim on me now?"

"Ye- No! Your my soul mate!"

"That doesn't make you _mine."_

Jacob looked really sad.

I plopped down on the grass, "You ruined everything! You were supposed to be my best friend. Your _not _supposed to love me."

I felt at a tear run down my face, stupid Jacob, stupid imprint, stupid _me._

Jake gathered me into his arms. "You smell like strawberries. Like Bells used to."

I pushed him away from me. "And worse then you loving me. You don't even love me for _me."_

"That's ridiculous.What are you talking about?"

"Well I do know that you used to love my mom. And I'm like another her to you. The same as her, but different." Even to myself I wasn't making any sense.

Jake shook his head.

"You like that I love to read, you like that I bite my lip when I'm nervous, you told me once that you wished I blushed like mom, gosh Jake you even wanted me to go riding with you on the motorcycles."

"Ness..I love _you."_

"It doesn't matter anyway." I turned away from him, and ran vampire speed towards the garage.

I heard him and my family calling for me.

I jumped into my new car, and drove away.

He had to tell me on my birthday.

And it was like he just _expected _me to love him back.

Well I didn't. I just saw him as a friend.

And to think that my WHOLE family knew that he was in love with me since I was born. It was like they were just waiting for us to be together.

Ugh Jacob's such a-UGH.

I drove around the rainy town of Forks Washington, there really wasn't much here. I've lived in way more interesting places in my life.

I drove back home, everyone there was probably worried sick.

I parked my car, and walked in the house.

I was ambushed.

Seriously.

Everyone surrounded me, and I was only gone for about twenty minutes.

Jacob looked on worriedly from the corner.

I ignored all of them. "I'm fine." I stated.

I didn't feel like running to the cottage so I just locked myself in the media room.

After a while I fell asleep.

_Jacob_

I watched Nessie go towards the garage and drive off I her car.

I ran my hand through my hair, and looked at the house sadly.

I walked towards the house slowly.

Edward glared at me when I sat on the couch. Bella was looking worriedly out the window, waiting for Ness to return.

Bella shook her head at me, "I told you not to tell her."

Rose hit me on the back of my head and muttered "Stupid."

Then suddenly there was yelling from all sides of the room. I hung my head.

"Guys." Bella said, "Remember, Jacob's hurt too."

The quieted, and didn't blame me much anymore.

Why couldn't she just love me? It was easy. All this time...I thought she loved me back.

And what was she talking about? She thought I only loved her because I had once loved her mom. She thought she was another Bella to me?

I didn't understand _how _she could think that.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door shut.

Nessie came in looking troubled.

Her family swarmed around her. She assured them that she was ok.

Ness ignored me, she walked towards the media room.

We sat in silence.

I drifted off to sleep, thinking of what was to come in the morning.

**A/N: That is the last you will hear from Jacob. **

**Yeah...poor guy. There's always Leah lol**

**Review please.**


	3. Volturi

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight**

**~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*(O)P_)(*&^%$#**

**Happy**

_Chapter 3:_

Volturi

**~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$~!**

_Renesmee_

I blinked, and quickly shoved my face into my pillow. Hiding from the bright light shinning through my bedroom window.

Wait...How'd I get here. I fell asleep in the media room at the main house.

I shrugged and swung my legs off the bed, my bare feet touching the warm wood floors. I suppose Dad carried me back. It saved me from having a crook in my neck from sleeping on that couch.

I walked around my room and noticed that all my gifts from yesterday were put up around my room.

I brushed my fingers across the brass guitar string, and sighed.

I shrugged on my silk apple green robe, and dragged my feet around the cottage.

I went to the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

My parents looked up.

"Good morning Ness." Dad smiled and passed me a cup of orange juice.

I look a sip and looked out the window. I smiled. I liked rain, unlike my mom.

She set a piece of toast in front of me. "Eat."

I wrinkled my nose. "I'm not in the mood for food. Can I go hunting?"

"Maybe later sweets, I have to help Esme go furniture shopping with Alice and the guys are going to look at cars."

"I can go alone you know. I don't need a chaperone." I said rolling my eyes.

She nodded, "You're right."

I am? Well there's a change.

"She is?" Dad asked.

"I am." I said with a playful smirk

Mom nodded, "She's a legal adult of course she is!"

"Do I have a say in this?" he asked.

"No." My mom and I said together.

"Thanks" I kissed them on the cheek.

I went back in my room, and put on some blue sweat pants and a hoodie. I slipped on my trusty converse that Alice despised.

I ran out the front door and let my instinct take over.

I breathed in and caught the scent of a deer, a couple of miles away. I ran vampire speed East.

I finally saw the deer, and leaped. I tackled it to the ground and snapped it's neck. I savored the blood.

I got up and dusted off my pants, it felt good to hunt alone. It was quiet and no one wanted to steal my deer.

I strolled the woods looking around at the nature around me, It had stopped raining a couple of minutes ago so I wasn't completely soaked.

I climbed a tree easily, and wet to the top, and looked at my surroundings.

It was beautiful, and peaceful.

It felt good to be alone. With Jacob trying to convince me that he loved me, and my family suffocating me.

I jumped down from the tree.

I sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of more deer.

But I didn't get the scent of a deer, I smelled vampire.

And it wasn't the smell of my family.

I looked around me, and decided to just head home.

I ran towards the main house and unlocked the door. I plopped down on the couch.

"How was hunting?" Em asked.

"Good." I lied. I was kinda mad that I only had one deer.

But I didn't tell them about the vamps I smelled. They'd overreact and I didn't need that right now.

"Hey Ness....Can we talk?" Jacob asked coming up to me.

"No." I said quietly turning my head.

He grabbed my wrist, "Please?"

"I said no, Jake! Just leave me alone so I can think." I said getting frustrated. It's been less than a day, and he's already bugging me.

I yanked my wrist out of his grip, and ran to the cottage.

I just needed a nice long nap...

I collapsed on my bed and let sleep overcome me.

I heard something bang open, and realized it was my bedroom door.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I looked up, expecting to see one of my family members.

But I was shocked when I saw the most beautiful boy in my life.

He was about my age, and slightly taller then me. He had brown hair, some of it fell softly on his forehead. He had an angular face, and bright red haunting eyes.

My breath caught in my throat. He was starring at me too.

I forced myself to look away, jumping off my bed, and pulling my shirt down from where it had risen while I was sleeping.

"Who are you" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

God his voice was like music.

I was shocked when he gripped my arms tightly. He dragged me away from the cottage.

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Following orders." he answered coldly.

I struggled a little, but he half-dragged me to the main house.

I gasped when we got in the living room.

I realized who this boy was, he was Volturi.

The whole guard was here, with Aro. I knew I smelt vampires before.

The whole guard had my family in head locks, or with their arms pinned behind them.

My mom was being held my a brunette, it looked as if her neck could be snapped in second. The rest of them were in similar positions.

My eyes widened, and I thrashed around more, but this guy just held me tighter.

"Since Renesmee is here, I guess we should explain why we are here."

"Yea That would be nice." I replied coldly.

The looks from the fam told me to shut up, but I refused.

Aro chuckled, "We are going to be taking Renesmee to Volterra with us. We want to observe her. She is a half vampire, which is a unique."

"I'm not a lab rat." I said struggling again. "And i won't come with you." I spat.

Aro smiled faintly, "Oh but you will young one. You see if you don't we'll be forced to kill your loved ones."

I growled, and looked around. There was no chance we would win this. My mom would be killed first, so that her shield would not protect them. Then the rest of them would be numbed and killed.

We were outnumbered. If I refused they'd all die.

"Fine." I said, letting my head hang.

Aro clapped his hands, "Excellent." He nodded to the guy who was holding me, and my hands were released.

I rubbed my wrist, "Let me say goodbye to my family and get my things." I said coldly.

My mom was released, "How long will she stay?" My mom looked like she was about to start crying.

"Depends!" Aro said cheerfully, "Six months at the most."

I slowly walked out of the house towards the cottage. I was happy with my decision, I didn't want my family to be killed.

To bad I couldn't bring my car... I grabbed my acoustic guitar and put it in the case. I refused to leave without it. I grabbed a suitcase and shoved some clothes in it.

I grabbed a book-bag and put my books, laptop, and notebooks in there, with my passport, Id, credit card, and money.

I shoved my green iPod in my pocket with my phone.

I looked around the room, making sure I didn't leave anything.

"Oh!" I grabbed a stuffed teddy bear my dad gave me when I was three.

His name is Teddy. It was a really original name. Note my sarcasm. I shoved him in my book-bag.

I sighed as I left my room I wouldn't see it in a while.

Aro ordered some guards to take my stuff.

I went to the main house to tell my family goodbye.


	4. New Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~~!**

**Happy**

_Chapter 4:_

New Place

**~!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!~~!**

_Alec_

"Go get the girl." Aro told me.

I nodded.

We arrived at Forks Washington a couple of hours ago, we just barged in the Cullen house, all the Cullens were being held down by the guard.

I don't know why Aro picked me to get Renesmee, but I had to follow orders.

I ran up to the little cottage in the woods, and opened the door. I went through the small house and found Renesmee's room.

I banged it open, looking around when I got inside.

She got up and rubbed her eyes, she jumped in shock when she saw me.

I looked at her, she was beautiful. With her bronze ringlets, and chocolate brown eyes. Her lips were the most alluring thing about her, they were so full and pink. And the way her curves fit her perfectly.

I watched her look away, and pull her shirt down.

"Who are you?" Her voice was like bells.

I made my face emotionless, "You'll find out soon enough."

I quickly grabbed both of her arms, and put them behind her, I dragged her out of the cottage.

"What are you doing?" I could hear anger in her voice.  
"Following orders." I stated coldly.

We got to the other house, Renesmee gasped when she saw her family and started struggling again. I tightened my grip on her.

I'm sure by now she knew who I was, unless she was stupid or something.

"Let me explain why we're here." Aro said smiling.

"That would be nice." She said glaring.

Her family shot looks at her that told her to shut up, she obviously refused.

"We will be taking Renesmee to Volterra with us."

She snorted, I looked down at her. Well I admired her courage-I guess.

"You can't take her!" Bella said, her eyes were on Renesmee they were full of worry.

"Oh but we will, whether she comes willingly or not."

That was kinda harsh.

"What do you want her for?" Edward growled out struggling, but Demetri held him tighter. His struggling was pretty much useless.

"We just want to observe her, as a full grown half vampire."

Renesmee shot daggers at him. I was kinda shocked at the way he said 'half vampire' he made it sound dirty.

"I'm not a lab rat." She started struggling again "And I'm not coming with you."

Aro smiled faintly, "You will young one, you see if you don't what will happen to your poor family? We are not afraid to kill."

Her eyes widened and her heart beat increased. I saw her put on a brave face and narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't."

I have to give her credit for being strong, she was kinda like a little angry kitten.

Aro raised his eye brow, and then nodded. Heidi grabbed Bella and put her teeth to her neck. Ready at any moment to rip off her head. Demetri did the same to Edward. There was fear clearly written on both of their faces.

"Fine," She hung her head.

I felt a little bad for her, having be separated from her family.

Aro clapped his hands, "Excellent! I knew you would come!"

Of course Aro knew she would come, he would've made her come if she wanted to or not.

I let her go, I felt sorry for holding her wrist so tight, I saw her rubbing them.

"Let me get my things and say goodbye to my family."

Bella was released, "How long will she stay there?" She said enveloping Renesmee in a hug.

"Depends!" Aro said cheerfully, "Six months at the most."

Oh joy.

Renesmee walked off.

We boarded the plane. I sat alone by the window. These flights were always boring.

That was until, Renesmee sat next to me. She looked annoyed with the fact that she had to sit next to me.

Well the feeling was mutual.

The plane took off, I noticed the girl looked a little agitated. She must not of liked taking off.

A flight attendant came by, "Would you like anything?"

She nodded, "Um can I get a diet Coke?"

She nodded and continued walking down the aisles.

There was silence.

"So...What's your name?" Renesmee asked quietly.

"Alec." I answered choosing not to look at her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her get pretty ticked.

There was more silence.

"So..." She tried again to fill the awkward silence.

The flight attendant came back, and handed Renesmee her coke.

"Thanks." I watched her take a sip, my eyes on her lips, she turned to look at me.

Silence.

I think she finally gave up on making conversation, when she pulled out her iPod.

She turned it up loud and leaned back.

I watched her fall asleep.

It was so strange! I was _too _aware of her. I could feel the heat radiating off her body. Some of her long curly hair fell on the side of her face and over her eyes.

I watched her sleep, I noticed a couple small things about her like the fact that there were a few freckles across her nose that were not very visible because of her pale skin.

I watched her chest rise and fall as she slept.

The pilot's voice knocked me out of my crazy thoughts. "We will be arriving in Volterra Italy in one hour."

I ran a hand through my hair what was wrong with me.

I finally admitted to myself that I was attracted to Renesmee Cullen but that's it.

I mean, the fact that she affects me this much makes me angry.

_Renesmee_

Someone was shacking my shoulder. I hate it when people do that.

I looked up to see Felix grinning down at me, "Where here!"

Oh joy.

I grabbed my carry on bag, and walked out of the plane.

We got in a car, and drove for about thirty minutes.

We got out and I looked around, it was like this giant castle thing.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, looking around.

We walked into the building and passed the human receptionist. I had a feeling that she would become a meal one day.

We jumped down this hole-type thing, and walked down this super dark and cold hall (Tunnel? Evil bat cave?) I giggled out loud and received a few strange looks.

We got to a large main room, with three large chairs, for Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. They were all sitting there looking down at me.

Ooooh scary.

"It's great to have you here!" Aro clapped.

I nodded, my eyes flickered around the room.

Aro continued to talk about stuff I didn't really care to listen to.

I yawned a little, I was getting tired.

"Oh yes! I forgot you sleep." Aro said, "Alec please escort our guest to where she will be staying."

Alec nodded, "Yes master."

Ugh, it seemed stupid that they had to call Aro 'master' I know I wouldn't do that.

Alec looked a little annoyed that he had to escort me to my room, not that I cared.

We went up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. We stopped at a door.

"This is your room." Alec said.

"Thanks, um nice meeting you..I guess." I said politely. I opened the door.

He nodded his head and walked away.

Does that guy ever smile? He's like a brick wall. Emotionless, and humorless.

I stepped inside the room, I was expecting to see the color red. But I was surprised when I saw pale blue and silver.

The bed was huge, I jumped on it and sighed, there was a desk in the corner, a huge closet and some drawers.

I decided to unpack my things, I changed into my pajama shorts and big T-shirt.

I turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	5. I kick Jane's butt

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight. Ever. Soo sad :'(**

**~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#~!**

**Ti Amo**

_Chapter 5:_

I kick Jane's butt

**~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#~!**

_Renesmee_

Someone was banging on the door.

I got up, and yawned. I yanked open the door to see Alec.

His eyes widened at my appearance. What did my hair look that bad?

"Put some clothes on woman!" He said.

I looked down, I had on shorts and an oversized T-shirt. That bothered him?

I put on my green robe. "I have on clothes." I grumbled.

Alec came in with a tray of food, "Aro told me to give you this...It smells gross." He wrinkled his nose.

I rolled my eyes and set it on the desk, "Thanks."

"Felix will escort you to the training room, Aro wants to test your strength or something."

"Well that will be fun." I said sarcastically.

Alec smirked at me, it was a cute smirk...

I shook my head, "Well see-ya later I guess." I closed the door.

I took a shower, and put on some sweat pants and a T-shirt. I slipped on my converse and put my hair up in a high pony tail. I put on the diamond studs Esme gave me.

Felix knocked on my door, and I stepped out.

"Hey Ness."

"Hey big guy."

We walked up some stairs, and came into a large room, with lots of space. I loved it 'cause it had a lot of windows.

I looked around the room, there were only a couple of guard people here. Just Jane, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, and Alec.

And there was Aro sitting in a chair observing.

Aro smiled, "Nice of you to join us Renesmee! How did you sleep?"

I put on a fake smile, "It was great."

"Good." Aro said, "Today we just want to figure out how strong you are, so we just want you to break a few rocks."

I nodded, woohoo. It has been my dream to break rocks in front of the most powerful group of vampires ever. _Please, _note my sarcasm.

Demetri brought over a brick.

A fucking brick. Are you kidding me?

I poked it with a tiny bit of effort. It broke.

Aro clapped, and beckoned for more. Seriously how can they stand this guy?

They brought over slightly larger rocks. I broke them all without much effort. I started getting bored.

They brought more rocks, so I started acting like a Ninja.

Felix played along, it was quite amusing.

"You have done well young one. But you are no match for my super-sized boulder!" He said.

I raised an eye brow, and bowed.

Then I jumped into the air and slashed it with the side of my hands.

We waited three seconds until it decided to fall apart.

Felix stroked his chin as if deciding whether or not I cheated.

"Lets see how good your reflexes are!" He said.

Then he started throwing humongous boulders at me.

See I could've just stood there and blocked them, but I was in ninja mode.

So I ran around the room kicking them and slashing them with my hands in vampire speed. I was like Kim Possible.

Felix looked defeated after I successfully blocked every single one.

"You have done well grasshopper." He said , but this time bowed.

I bowed back.

Alec smirked at me, I willed myself not to blush.

Aro watched Felix and I with an amused expression on his face. "Well...That was interesting."

"So..Can you fight?" Aro asked,

I shrugged, "I guess a little." I answered.

"Fight Jane, she is your size. And Jane you cannot use your power."

Jane looked angry after that.

I stood at the end of the room, in a fighting stance.

Jane did the same in the other corner.

I was still in ninja mode, to I called her over with my hands, I narrowed my eyes.

She did the same thing...weird.

Finally she lunged at me before she could strike, I jumped up and screamed "HI YAH!" Sending my leg out.

I ended up kicking her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards into the wall.

I seriously didn't mean to do that.. "Oh my God, I'm sorry." I rushed over to her, but she sent out a punch that knocked me backwards.

Anger flared up inside of me, I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fist.

"Kitten temper." I heard someone whisper, that was weird...it sounded like Alec.

Jane ran toward me, I was still on the ground. I swept my foot out from under me. Sweeping her feet off the ground she landed on her face.

I took that as my chance to get up, she got angry and charged at me -Like an angry bull- I stepped aside.

Then she came out me with a bunch of punches, there were fists flying at me from every angle. I dodged them.

"Girls," Aro called.

I tried to punch her in the face; it worked.

"Girls!"

Jane lashed out narrowly missing my cheek, she growled.

"GIRLS!"

We stopped.

"Now bow to each other, it's respectful." Felix said.

We bowed. Jane looked like she hated me.

"Very good!" Aro clapped, "We'll do more tomorrow."

"I want a smoothie." It was random, but I craved it.

"Alec, escort Renesmee into town." Aro said

I didn't need an escort, but I guess I should just listen to the crazy old man. But why the hell did he keep choosing _Alec _to escort me? I mean seriously.

I looked out of the windows, at least it was cloudy today.

"Well." Alec said, "We might as well well get going."

We walked outside of the castle into fresh air. I breath in, inhaling the many scents of Volterra Italy.

"So Alec, do you know any good smoothie places?"

He looked at me like I was crazy (Which I should have expected) I mean vampires just don't go out looking for smoothies...

"Do they have Jamba Juice in Italy?" It was a pretty dumb question..of course they didn't

"Whats' Jamba Juice?" Alec said, looking adorable when he was confused. I did _not _just think that.

"A smoothie place in America." I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well restaurants are this way, Ren."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh just Ren." He looked a little embarrassed. "Your name is kinda long so I made something up."

I nodded a little. Ren was defiantly better than Nessie.

We walked towards the restaurants, I saw a smoothie stand and rushed towards it.

"Ciao." The sales person said. Too bad I couldn't speak Italian.

I turned to Alec, "Um you can understand him right?"

He nodded,

"What's he saying?"

Alec shook his head, "I'll order for you."

"Thanks."

"Che cosa volete?" The clerk said. (What would you like)

"What flavor do you want?" Alec asked.

"Uh Strawberry."

"Si prega di una fragola." Alec said. My eyes widened, he sounded great when he spoke Italian.

The sales person nodded, Alec payed and handed me the smoothie.

"Grazie ." Alec said to the man.

I glared at Alec, "You didn't have to pay."

I took a sip of the smoothie. Yummy...This is better then Jamba Juice

"Is it good?" Alec asked as we walked back to the castle.

"Yea!" I took another huge sip.

"Thanks again," I told him once I was outside my room.

"No problem, Ren."

Ren, it had a nice ring to it. I like it, like I said before...It was WAY better than Nessie.

**A/N: This was an okay chapter...**

**Review :)**


	6. Alec's POV

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever ever ever ever own Twilight**

**~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#~!**

**Ti Amo**

_Chapter 6:_

Fight Alec's POV

**~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#~!**

_Alec_

I walked to Renesmee's room and banged on the door.

She yanked open the door to see.

My eyes widened at her appearance. She was wearing very short shorts that showed off her pale skin, and an oversized T shirt.

"Put some clothes on woman!" I said.

She looked down, Like she didn't know what was bothering me.

She put on my green robe. "I have on clothes." She grumbled.

I came in with a tray of food, "Aro told me to give you this...It smells gross." I wrinkled his nose. And it did. I would just get the good stuff. Blood.

Renesmee rolled her eyes and set it on the desk, "Thanks."

"Felix will escort you to the training room, Aro wants to test your strength or something."

"Well that will be fun." She said sarcastically.

I smirked, it would be interesting...

She shook her head, "Well see-ya later I guess." She closed the door.

I walked down the hallway, to my room.

It was a large room, the colors green and silver, with two large windows.

I went and sat on my desk chair. I looked through a draw, and brought out a stack of paper.

I leafed through them. These papers were drawings.

They were drawings of things I drew. Nobody knew I had this hobby, and if they did they would probably think I was bad at it.

I was pretty good, I took out an unfinished picture of my sister Jane.

I took put a small piece of charcoal, it was my last one. I would have to get more soon.

I always forgot my surroundings when I drew, I tuned out everything around me and concentrated on the drawing.

There was a knock at the door, I quickly stuffed the paper, and charcoal in a drawer.

"Come in." I called.

"Hello brother." Jane walked in.

"Hey."

"Aro wants us in the training room, to watch the half-thing."

She grimaced, I frowned at her. _Half-thing? _What did Renesmee ever do to her?

We walked upstairs to the training room.

Five minutes later Renesmee walked up with Felix.

Aro smiled, "Nice of you to join us Renesmee! How did you sleep?"

She put on an obviously fake smile, "It was great."

"Good." Aro said, "Today we just want to figure out how strong you are, so we just want you to break a few rocks."

Demetri gave her a brick.

Ren put on a Are-you-fucking-kidding-me? Look. I could tell that she was agitated.

She poked it with a tiny bit of effort ad it broke.

I lean against the wall and sighed, this was becoming boring.

They brought her bigger rocks, I think she got so bored she started acting like a ninja.

It was a strange sight...

"You have done well young one. But you are no match for my super-sized boulder!" Felix said. I tried not to laugh.

Ren raised an eye brow, and bowed.

Then She jumped into the air and slashed it with the side of her hands.

We waited three seconds until it decided to fall apart.

It was pretty cool...Her being a ninja did make this whole thing more interesting.

Felix stroked his chin as if deciding whether or not she cheated.

"Lets see how good your reflexes are!" He said.

Then he started throwing humongous boulders at her.

She was obvious still trying to be a ninja.

She ran around the room kicking them and slashing them with her hands in vampire speed.

I almost started laughing again...something I hardly ever do.

Felix looked defeated after she successfully blocked every single one.

"You have done well grasshopper." He said , but this time bowed.

She bowed back.

I smirked at her, that was very entertaining.

Aro watched them with an amused expression on his face. "Well...That was interesting."

"So..Can you fight?" Aro asked,

She shrugged, "I guess a little." she answered.

"Fight Jane, she is your size. And Jane you cannot use your power."

Jane looked angry after that. I wonder how this will turn out.

Renesmee stood at the end of the room, in a fighting stance.

Jane did the same in the other corner.

She was still in ninja mode so, she called Jane over with her hands, she narrowed my eyes.

Jane did the same thing...Which was weird, what's wrong with my sister?

Finally Jane lounged at Ren before she could strike, Ren jumped up and screamed "HI YAH!" Sending her leg out.

She ended up kicking Jane in the stomach and sent her flying backwards into the wall.

I honestly didn't know who I wanted to win. Jane was my sister, and Ren was...I don't know.

Renesmee looked surprise, "Oh my God, I'm sorry." She rushed over to Jane, but Jane sent out a punch that knocked her backwards.

I think that was kinda unfair of Jane..Ren was trying to help her. But what can I say, it is _Jane._

I saw anger in Renesmee's eyes, She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist.

"Kitten temper." I didn't mean to say that out loud, luckily it was too low for anyone to hear.

Jane ran toward her, she was still on the ground. I watched Ren sweep her foot out from under her. Ren swept Jane's feet off the ground she landed on her face.

I watched in shock, Renesmee _was _a good fighter.

Ren got up, Jane got angry and charged at her, she stepped aside.

Then She did something that I didn't even think was possible.. She ran up the wall and off the ceiling, She landed behind Jane, and pinned her to the ground.

Renesmee looked like she was having a hard time holding my sister down. Hair fell in front of her eyes.

"3...2...1...KNOCK OUT!" Demetri yelled, him and Felix high-fived.

Ren stood up so did Jane.

"Now bow to each other, it's respectful." Felix said.

They bowed. Jane looked like she hated her more.

I was honestly glad, that Renesmee won..

"Very good!" Aro clapped, "We'll do more tomorrow."

"I want a smoothie." Ren suddenly said.

"Alec, escort Renesmee into town." Aro said

Why did _I _have to do it. I'm sure She would like it better if Felix or Demetri took her anyway.

I looked out of the windows, at least it was cloudy today.

"Well." I said, "We might as well get going."

We walked outside of the castle into fresh air. I saw her breath in and smile, she looked around and her eyes lite up. Beautiful...

"So Alec, do you know any good smoothie places?"

I stared at her, why would _I _of all people know about smoothie places?

"Do they have Jamba Juice in Italy?"

"Whats Jamba Juice?" I asked, it sounded pretty weird.

"A smoothie place in America." Ren said, I watched her tuck a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"Well restaurants are this way, Ren." I told her.

She looked surprised , "What did you call me?"

"Oh just Ren." I was kinda embarrassed. "Your name is kinda long so I made something up."

She nodded a little looking thoughtful.

We walked towards the restaurants, Ren spotted a smoothie stand and rushed toward it.

"Ciao." The sales person said. Renesmee looked confused.

She turned to me, "Um you can understand him right?"

I nodded, and tried not to smirk.

"What's he saying?"

I shook my head at her, "I'll order for you."

"Thanks."

"Che cosa volete?" He said. (What would you like)

"What flavor do you want?" I asked.

"Uh Strawberry."

I scrunched up my nose at the smell.

"Si prega di una fragola."I said. Her eyes widened, I wonder what that was about.

The sales person nodded, I payed and handed her the smoothie.

"Grazie ." I told the man.

Ren glared at me "You didn't have to pay."

I guess that's her way of staying thank-you...

She took a sip of the smoothie, and smiled.

"Is it good?" I asked as we walked back to the castle.

"Yea!" She took another huge sip.

"Thanks again," She told me once she was outside her room.

"No problem, Ren."

She smiled at me ad closed the door.

Jane walked up to me.

She smirked, "Have fun with 'Ren' ?"

I narrowed my eyes at her but shrugged, "It was no big deal."

"Sure it wasn't brother, sure it wasn't."

I looked at her strangely.

**A/N: Sorry really boring chapter :/ ahaha**

**Anybody watch Avatar the Last Airbender(The show)? 'Cuz Azula reminds me of Jane for some reason...**

**Review? :)**


	7. A Creative Discussion

**||Ti Amo||**

_Chapter 7  
_A creative discussion

_Renesmee_

I walked around my room, searching for my cell phone.

I found it I my coat pocket and pulled it out, I dialed my mom's number.

It rang one time, "Hello?"

"Hey mom!" I said.

"Renesmee! We're so worried."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, mama, really." I said, using the name I called her when I was little.

I heard her sigh, "We miss you so much."

"It's only been a couple of days."

"Even worse," She said, "The house is quiet without you, and Jacob keeps whining-"

"Don't talk to me about Jake." I said playing with my hair.

"Honey he really misses you, He's a mess...He's really sorry..."

I plopped down on the bed, "Mama I just don't love him, and the thing is he can't except that."

"Okay Ness, How is it there, are they nice to you?"

I thought of Felix, Demetri, Heidi...and Alec...

"Yea, they're cool, except Jane she hates me."

"Ignore her...She hates everything." Mom said, I laughed. "What about her brother does he hate you too? They were a lot alike the last time I was in Volterra."

She was _way _off, Alec and Jane weren't alike at all.

"No," I told her. "Alec's different, and no I don't think he hates me." If he did he wouldn't of bought me a smoothie. "Maybe you thought they were alike because he was using his stage face."

"Stage face?" Mom sounded confused.

"Well..I noticed something, everyone in the Volturi seem cold and lifeless when they're on a mission or something. But some of them really aren't." I explained.

"Mmhm" Mom said, I think she was looking too deeply into this. "And what is this Alec like?"

I sighed, "I don't know, mama. I don't know him that well."

"Well are you going to get to know him?"

I shifted, "I don't know...maybe?" I said

"Alright." Mom said as if she was happy with my answer.

We talked a little more, about Alice taking her shopping, and Grandma redoing the living room. _Again._

"Where is everyone else?" I asked wanting to talk to my dad.

"They all went hunting," Mom said. "Sorry sweetie but your dad's not home."

"Will you tell him I called?"

"Of course, He'll be sad he missed you."

"Okay, love you mom bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, feeling a little homesick.

I picked up my acoustic guitar, I named it George.

I sat down on the bed, and played a few cords.

I closed my eyes as I played, it was easy for me to get lost in the melody.

After what seemed like only twenty minutes, I looked at the clock. It had been almost two hours.

I walked down the hall ways in search of something to do.

I kept walking until I walked right into a wall.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my forehead.

I heard a chuckle I looked up and realized I had walked into _Alec._

I sniffed, "I thought you were a wall."

"Well I'm not a wall, now am I?"

"No I guess not, since walls don't talk."

I heard a laugh, and looked up to see another vampire next to Alec. He was blond, and tall.

"Oh," Alec said, "This is my friend Derrick he's visiting for a few days."

I smiled, "Hi, I'm Renesmee."

Derrick grinned, "Did the sun come out or did you just smile?"

I blinked, did he just say that?

Alec looked annoyed.

To top it all off he kissed my hand.

I looked at my watch. "Oh look at the time! I must be going now..." I said trying to get away.

"Alec was just giving me a tour, why don't you join us."

"Well..I-erm." I stuttered trying to think of a reason to leave.

"Yes, why don't you join us Renesmee?" Alec asked smirking.

"Ugh, fine." I gave up, we walked down the hall way.

Derrick kept hitting on me, and Alec just smirked and looked amused at my annoyance. Asshole.

I wanted to jump out of a window. Derrick was so annoying.

He tapped my shoulder, I looked up.

"So what are you doing Friday?"

This guy is creepy.

"Oh just hangin with my good ol' pal Alec." I lied, punching Alec on the shoulder.

Alec looked like he would start laughing, so I stepped on his foot. Hard. He glared at me.

"Yea, me and _Nessie _are such great friends." He tossed an arm around my shoulder, and dug his nails into my skin, grinning at me smugly.

I glared at him, and dug the heel of my boot into his toes.

Derrick nodded slowly, looking crestfallen. Then he brightened, "What about Saturday?"

I stepped away from Alec (But not without digging my heel into his foot again) "Um I'll be hunting all day that day." I answered quickly.

"Oh, okay." He was silent.

We showed Derrick around a little more, we then showed him his room. He sulked inside.

"God," I said as Alec and I walked down the hallway. "He was annoying."

Alec glanced at me, "You didn't really give him a chance."

"Well sorry, that I just don't go for guys who use cheesy pick-up lines, and give my hand a slobbery kiss."

Alec shook his head at me, I wouldn't admit it to him, but I admired that he was loyal and stuck up for his friend.

"You didn't have to step on my foot either." Alec said.

"Well you dug your fingers into my skin!"

"Only because you punched me."

"Yea well it was a playful gesture, that you took seriously." I argued back stomping my foot.

Alec laughed, "You seriously just stomped your foot. I thought girls only did that in movies."

I slapped him on the arm.

"Why are you so violent?"

"Why are you so annoying?" I retorted.

"Ugh, I hate you." Alec said sneering.

"I hate you more." I said crossing my arms.

"Your being childish." Alec stated dryly.  
"You started it." I said.

He covered his ears and started chanting 'child' over and over as I protested.

"Bite me."

He shrugged "Ok."

I kicked him in the leg.

"You won't be happy until I can't walk anymore, will you?" Alec said.

I shrugged, "Maybe...Maybe not."

We glared at each other.

This is the longest argument I've ever been in. If this is even considered and argument.

I turned and asked Alec, "Are we arguing?"

"No this is a creative discussion."

I cocked my head to the side, yes this makes sense.

**A/N: Short chapter...D:**

**Alec and Ness have a love-hate relationship...Let's see how this plays out**

**Review x)**

**Oh and check out my new story (a one-shot) called Leah's Story.**

**I'll love you forever.**


	8. Dress shopping

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, if I did Jacob would be mine. :D**

||**Ti amo**||

_Chapter 8_

Dress shopping

_Renesmee _

(Next day)

Someone knocked on my door, hopefully it wasn't Alec. I put the mess of what I call hair, in a high pony tail

I opened the door, and saw Heidi.

"Hello." I said awkwardly, I hadn't really talked her much.

"Good morning!" She said cheerily, smiling brightly. "Aro wants to speak to you."

That was strange.. "Oh, okay..."

I followed Heidi through the castle, and into the meeting room or whatever the hell it was.

"Good morning Renesmee." Aro said cheerily. It was not a good morning if I have to wake up and the first thing I had to do was talk to him.

"Hello." I responded.

"The Volturi are hosting a ball in your honor!" Aro said clapping.

My eye twitched. "Um what?"

"We like to honor our guest, with a ball. So many vampires will be attending."

Right...I really hope that this isn't a regular thing for him.

"Oh, well thanks?" I said, shifting. Nobody had ever thrown me a ball, but I'm not sure I want one thrown by the Volturi.

Jane hissed at me, for what reason? I will never know.

"Today Heidi can take you shopping for a dress." Aro said, nodding.

"Um alright then." I said, I hadn't really talked to Heidi much. She was quite intimidating actually.

I went back to my room, and changed into some black ripped skinny jeans, and a black and white stripped hoodie.

I stepped out my room, and bumped into Alec. Again. What was it, like the third time this week?

"Please move." I said.

"Aren't you a ball of sunshine today." He said looking at my dark attire.

"Shush. Imma Ninja." I decided to say that instead of 'Shut the fudge up.'

He snorted, "Yes, because you would make _such _a great ninja."

What is with him? Is he Mr. Sarcastic today?

I glared at him, "I would."

"Whatever Ren."

Heidi came up, "Come on!"

Heidi linked arms with me.

"Does Aro always throw balls for guest?" I asked, even though I didn't actually think of myself as a guest. I was more like a prisoner.

"Yea," Heidi put on some oversized sunglasses to cover her red eyes. "He loves parties, he uses guest as an excuse to throw them."

We walked outside of the castle and into the city, it was a cloudy day and not many people were out.

"The downtown area is not far from here," Heidi said, looking amused as guys gawked at her.

I nodded a little, fiddling with the zipper on my hoodie.

"So what was up with you and Alec this morning?" Heidi asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing, he was just being annoying as usual."

"Mmm interesting." Heidi mused.

We got to the downtown area, which was slightly crowded. There a lot of small shops and boutiques. I honestly didn't know where to start, but with Heidi here I didn't think that would be a problem.

Heidi grabbed my arm so we wouldn't get lost in the crowd. She pulled me toward a small dress shop.

There were a few teenage girls looking around. I fingered the lace on a floor-length black dress and sighed.

Heidi was already rushing around the store looking at everything she possibly could.

I tagged on beside her, looking through racks of dresses.

"You know Rennie, this would look really cute on you!" Heidi said handing me a white knee length skirt.

I smiled at her, "I thought we were looking for ball room gowns."

She shrugged, "I don't see the point of just buying _one _outfit."

I giggled and said, "Maybe you should get something red. I really seems like a good color on you!"

"Thanks, I was-"

Heidi was cut of mid sentence, by something running up to her and hugging her.

I noticed it was a vampire, she look about a nineteen. She had fiery red hair, and of course red eyes. She was taller than me.

"Um...?" Heidi said.

"Remember me? I'm Amber Alec and Jane's friend." She seemed a little ditzy to me.

Comprehension showed on Heidi's face, "Oh yea, you stayed for two months..."

I could tell immediately that Heidi didn't like her. And this bright and cheery girl was _Alec's _friend? I snorted.

Amber turned to me and narrowed her eyes. "Heidi why are you hanging out with a human?"

Okay, it was really obvious (To a vampire of course) that I am part vampire, you could tell by my smell, and unnaturally pale skin. And that was just appearance.

"She's not a human...She's half human. And her name is Rene-"

Amber cut Heidi off again, and Heidi seriously didn't like to be interrupted.

"Oh!" Amber said rolling her eyes at me. "Alec told me about you, he said that you wouldn't mind if I joined your shopping trip."

Remind me to kill him. Heidi looked like she was trying to stop a growl from escaping her throat.

"Amber! You have such great hair! These outfits would look great on you. How about you go try them on!" I shoved them into her arms.

"But-"

"Don't worry, it'll be great!" I shoved her in the changing room.

"Ugh She's so annoying." Heidi said.

I laughed a little, and went through another rack of clothes.

Amber came back out and glared.

Heidi, gave me a yellow sleeveless dress. "Try it on."

I nodded and slipped into the dressing room.

I looked at my self in the mirror.

"Ew." Amber said.

Heidi and I ignored her.

"It doesn't suit you." Heidi said.

I nodded "The curves are in all the wrong places." I said.

"I agree," Amber pipped in not wanting to be left out.

I changed out of the dress and continued looking for more.

"So," I asked Heidi. "Who are you going to the ball with?"

Heidi smiled, "Felix asked me this morning."

"Aww," I grinned.

"Well who are you going with Rennie?"

I shrugged, "No one I guess."

"Well I'm going with Alec!' Amber said proudly.

"You are?" Heidi and I said at the same time, shocked.

"What jealous?" Amber asked.

I snorted, "You go ahead and think that...I was just surprised is all..."

"Well he didn't really ask me yet, but I know he will!" Amber said.

"Right." Heidi said.

"Whatever. I'm going to go try this on." Amber said, going towards the changing rooms with a yellow dress.

"Ok!" I said.

Once she was in the rooms I headed towards the exit. Heidi followed me with a smirk.

"I love ditching people." She said.

We walked towards another, boutique.

When I saw it I automatically knew that I'd like it better than the last one. For one thing, everything in the display windows wasn't pink. And it looked like it wasn't as girly.

Heidi and I strolled in, the shop wasn't as crowded as the last one.

She shoved at me many dresses, and I soon got overwhelmed.

Then I spotted this beautiful gold dress. It had spaghetti straps, and would go just past your knees. I reached and grabbed it and hurried towards Heidi.

"This would be so great for you! You have to try it on." I told her, grinning with excitement.

"I don't know if gold is my color..." Heidi said hesitantly looking at the dress.

I shook my head, and pushed her to the dressing rooms. "Just try it."

Heidi disappeared into the rooms. I waited two minutes until she came back out.

The dress was amazing on her. It fit her perfectly, and it looked like her skin glowed.

"It's amazing!" I gushed, dragging her over to the mirror.

She looked shocked, "Wow Ness, I love it. Thanks, you have a good eye. Now all we do is find you a dress..."

Heidi changed back into her jeans and T-shirt , and continued looking for a dress for me.

Five minutes later I heard Heidi's squeal. I assumed that she found a dress for me.

She held out a forest green dress.

"Go try it." I nodded and walked into the dressing room. I shrugged on the dress, and went to look in the mirror.

I gasped, the dress had a sweat-heart neckline, it was floor length and flowed around me. There were little beaded areas near the top and bottom. I never noticed how green complimented my skin.

"Ohh Rennie, it's perfect. You look like nature girl with that forest green dress, and bronze hair!" Heidi said.

We both decided it was a keeper, and went to pay for it.

Heidi and I made are way back to the 'castle'.

"Okay Ness, next week we're shopping for shoes."

I groaned.

**A/N: Good chapter? Bad chapter? Okay chapter?**

**:D**

**Review**


	9. Hunting

**||Ti Amo||**

_Chapter 9:_

Hunting

**Next day**

_RENESMEE_

I am now completely lost. It wasn't the smartest thing a person could do but I've been wondering around the Volturi castle, bored out of my mind. I mean this place is HUGE.

It was so quiet in this hallway, the only sound was my shoes thudding against the marble floors.

I turned a corner and tripped over Jane. Just my luck. It didn't exactly trip over her, I tripped over her leg which was at the time at a weird angle.

Yea getting tripped by an evil bitchy vampire is a great way to start the day.

Jane sneered at me, "Watch where you're going half-y"

Half-y...as in half vampire. Very original. I give her a 4.5 out of 10 for that one.

I stuck my tongue out at Jane, she just looked at me funny and walked away.

I stood up and dusted off my pants. All I had to figure out now was how to get back to my room. It'll be difficult since I have no idea where I am.

"Hello?" I called maybe someone would hear me and give me directions. Pfft, like that would happen.

"Hello down there!" Came a deep voice. Uh..?

I looked behind me and saw Demetri. "Oh hi," I said. "I kinda got lost."

He chuckled, "I noticed. What are you doing here? This the floor where we keep our prisoners."

"...Oh." Good to know. I'm glad I didn't open any doors.

Demetri laughed loudly, "I'm kidding! We don't have prisoners, we just kill the law breakers."

"...Oh." I repeated, stepping away from him.

"Well anyway, I came to find you because Aro wants you."

_Again? _Seriously, the guy creeps me out. He claps at unnecessary times, and smiled too much. He is too damn cheery for a guy who likes to kill law-breaking vampires.

Demetri led me through some long dark hallways, there was this one giant metal door that gave me the heebee jeebees. It looked like some kind of torture room. Almost like a dungeon. I dunno maybe the Volturi _do_ keep vampire prisoners.

Anyway, we turned a corner, and behind a door was a flight of stairs, we went down four flights, down another hallway, and into an elevator.

I never knew I had wondered that far into the Volturi castle. No wonder I was lost. I would've never found my way back, and would've died of starvation.

Demetri lead me into the large meeting hall.

"Hello Renesmee!" Aro grinned.

"Hi."

"I've called you here today to discuss who you will be training with for the next months."

Ugh, I have to train? For what?

"Alec will be training you, everyday for two hours. You two can work out the time." Aro said.

Alec grimaced and glared at me like _I _had done something wrong.

"Now Renesmee if you don't mind.." Aro reached for my hand, "I haven't read your thoughts since you got here.

I reluctantly gave him my hand.

Aro clapped, "I didn't know you had a gift! Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't ask." I said, although I was sure they already knew about my gift. I'm thinking Aro is the dramatic type who likes to state things he was already aware of.

"Excellent. You and Alec can work on that while you train. The things you can do..." Aro made faces while he thought.

I do not want to know anything about what's going on in that head of his.

Suddenly there was a burning feeling in my throat. Ugh, I was thirsty. I need to go hunting.

"Oh!" Aro said, "Alec will take you hunting."

Wha- Oh, I realized Aro still had my had. I resisted the urge to snatch it back and snap at him. So I just calmly removed my hand his from his grip. I still didn't understand why Aro kept picking _Alec _of all people to take me hunting and train me. He has the emotions of a tooth pick. On the other hand he was pretty cute...

I quickly shooed those thoughts away, I was glad Aro wasn't reading my thoughts.

Suddenly Alec spoke out in a monotone, "Can't we just bring Ren a rabbit or something? Does she really need to go out?"

I glared at him, "Yes I do need to go out, besides I don't like rabbits. I prefer large cats. And I like to get them myself."

Alec continued to glare at me. Alec walked out of the room.

I followed him out, "So..know anywhere to find any mountain lions?"

He shot me a disgusted look. "Why can't you just drink off of humans, like normal vampires."

Huh, can you believe the irony of that sentence?

"You mean kill people? Human beings who have families and lives? You expect me to just take that away? Strip away a life?" I said looking at Alec, disgusted.

Alec looked surprised at my sudden anger. We ran outside toward a forest. He opened his mouth to say something but I continued to talk.

"Besides I'm half human, my _grandfather_ is human. It would just be wrong for me to take a life."

"Look, I'm sorry I suggested that-" Alec started.

I turned my eyes on him, "You were once human, you had human parents, and friends-"

Alec glared at me, "You don't know anything about my life. You don't know anything about my parents. They _deserved _to die."

I was shocked into silence. What happened to him? What was wrong with his family. The look in his eyes said that the topic wasn't open for discussion.

I sniffed and caught the scent of deer east. I ran east, Alec followed me silently.

I snapped the deer's neck and felt the warm blood run down my throat.

Alec watched me, "How does your family survive on just animals? It must be difficult."

I shrugged, "They're strong. They've handled it for a while. It doesn't even bother them anymore."

I moved toward the next deer.

I looked at him, "Try one."

Alec shook his head, "No thank you."

I growled, "Are you scared?" I snickered. "It doesn't hurt to try."

"No," Alec sneered at me. "Of course I'm not scared!" Typical boy pride.

"So...try one!" I said. "Here have mine, I'm full anyway." I gestured to the dead deer beside me.

Alec looked disgusted as he edged towards the deer. I laughed at his disgruntled face.

I watched him bite the deer and suck the blood. He stood back up when he was done.

"How was it?" I asked.

"It had an odd taste," He said "It was filling...but it was like it wasn't enough."

I watched his face and busted out in loud laughter.

"What's so funny?" He snapped.

"You're face! You should have saw your expression! Priceless!" I laughed.

Alec frowned at me, "Whatever Ren."

He gave me a What-are-you-on look.

"Are you done here?" Alec asked impatiently.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, and why are you so moody?"

"I'm not moody." He said.

"Better moody than emotionless." I stated.

Alec's eyebrow furrowed. "You're very strange."

"Thanks."

**A/N: Eh not to sure about this chapter :P**

**Review**

**Ps: For those who read Dreamer's Academy:  
I'm not sure when I will post a new chapter, I haven't been inspired to write one yet aha. I'll try and have one up soon though.**


	10. Training with Alec

**A/N: Sorry for the delay :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of these things...I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot of this story :/**

**||Ti Amo||**

_Chapter 10:_

Training with Alec

Something was ringing.

I groaned and rolled over. It's too early for things to ring!

It continued to ring. Seriously, what the fuck?

Finally the horrible sound stopped and I drifted back to sleep.

...Until it started again..

I rolled over again, and tried to ignore the ringing. It finally stopped ringing a minute later and I was drifting off to sleep again.

Until it rang again...For the third time.

I gave up and reached down to grab my phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone sleepily,

"Hi!" Someone squealed into the phone.

"Alice..?" I said.

"Yea silly, how are things in Volterra?"

"Uh I'm doing fine, I guess." If you count evil vampires (Jane) Who hate you for no reason, Creepy guys (Aro) who like to throw parties for people, and dark moody vampires (Alec) who are being forced to train you 'doing fine'

"That doesn't sound so convincing." Alice said, "Do you want me to send you a care package?"

Those 'Care packages' include tons of new clothes and beauty products I will probably never use.

"Or we could bust you out."

"Remember Aunt Al, I'm here by will."

"Yeah if you count them threatening your family if you don't go 'by will'." She responded bitterly.

It was like she read my mind. "I swear Al, it's not that bad here."

"Okay.." She reluctantly accepted my answer I knew she still didn't believe me.

There was a knock at my door.

"Hold on," I told Alice over the phone and set it on my bed-side table.

I yanked the covers around me off my bed and onto the floor, and walked (More like tripped) to the door.

I wasn't necessarily presentable. My brown hair was all over the place, I was wearing an over-sized T shirt that was my dad's and some sweat shorts. Not that I cared what people thought when they saw me. It _was _the morning and I'm supposed to be sleeping.

I opened the door to find Alec. Yay.

"Yes?" I asked as politely as I could.  
Alec's eyes roamed over me lazily. "I came to tell you that we're going to train now."

I raised an eyebrow, "I never agreed to training this early, did it ever occur to you that I might have something to do?" _Like sleep._

Alec shrugged, "You don't, besides this is what is convenient to me."

Yea thanks Alec he basically said 'Screw you I'm going to do what a want.'

I glared at him, "Whatever,"

I slammed the door on him. I heard him growl, at least I managed to make him angry.

I walked towards the bed-side table and picked up the phone. I almost forgot that I had Alice on hold.

"Hi again." I said.

"Who was that?" Alice said.

"Who?"

"The guy."

"What guy?"

Alice sighed out of frustration "The guy you were arguing with."

"Oh him."

"Yes him, who is he?"

"Who's he? What him? There was no him!" I said I tried not to laugh at how frustrated Alice was getting. She knew I was doing it on purpose.

"Ugh! You are as bad as your mother."

I giggled, "It was just Alec." I said.

"Oh, just Alec." Alice repeated.

"Yeah..." I scratched my head then looked at my watch.

"I have to go now," I told her. "I have to 'train' now. What fun."

"I bet it will be," Alice said. "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and hopped into the shower.

I let my hair air-dry and put on a pink T-shirt that said 'All You Need Is Love' and some black yoga pants. I slipped on my trusty converse that Alice despises. I secretly think she's jealous that she doesn't have any.

I walked out of the room pocketing my phone. Now if only I knew where to go...I didn't want to get lost _again._

I spotted Amber walking down the hallway; I ran up to her.

Amber looked at me like I was a piece of trash-I ignored that fact- "Do you know where Alec might be?"

Amber raised an eyebrow, "Like he would want to hang out with you."

I rolled my eyes, I don't want to hang out with Alec, I don't think I ever will. He's a brick.

"Well can you tell me where the training rooms are?" I tried again.

"Oh you're going to work out? You need it."

I almost started pulling my hair out of my head. All I wanted was to find out where the training room was. Was she _trying _to turn this into an argument?

"Yes I do need it," I said hoping that she'll give me directions. "Will you tell me where it is?"

Amber shrugged, "It's on the fifth floor, there are several training rooms on that floor so you'll have to figure out which one."

I didn't want to say thank you but I did anyway. 'Always be polite even when others aren't' my mom would say I'm sure she wasn't polite to Tanya when she first met her.

I walked up five flights of stairs. Now all I have to do is figure out which room I'm supposed to be in. It was harder than it seemed since there were several of them.

"Hello Renesmee," I turned around and saw the creeper himself, Aro.

"Um hi." I said.

"You and Alec will be training in this room," He led me down the hall to the fifth room on the right.

I opened the door, it was very large, with a concrete floor and some strange looking equipment. The walls were painted green. Green? I wonder why they chose that color, there was a large window that covered the back wall.

Aro walked over to the equipment, "This is a very strong metal," He explained. "It's hard to break even for a vampire. And try not to put dents int the concrete, or holes in the wall."

Oh great, what are we going to be doing in here that could cause holes in walls and dents in floors?

Alec was leaning against a wall looking bored. He didn't acknowledge my presence, I didn't acknowledge his.

"Alright," Aro clapped. "We are going to work with your gift Renesmee."

I looked at him, uh what?

"When I looked into your mind I sensed that there was more to your gift that hasn't been discovered."

Right. What more could I do with my gift?

"My theory is that you have telepathy, you maybe able to tell someone something without speaking. Making your thoughts heard in there mind. And maybe you will be able to form a telepathic link connecting both minds to having a conversation no one else can hear." Aro explained.

Is he mental, all I do is show people my memories by touching them.

"What I want you two today is practice, Renesmee I want you to try sending Alec memories or even just pictures to his mind without touching him."Aro walked out of the room.

What makes him think that I _want _to share my memories with Alec?

Alec walked toward me, "The faster we get this done the faster we can leave. All you have to do is do what I say."

I glared at him, "I guess we won't be getting done fast, huh?"

He sneered at me. "Okay first, I'm going to have to see what your gift is like so," He jerked his hand out toward me. "Your going to have to show me.

I thought carefully on which memory to show him, I decided on the first time I went hunting.

I reached out and touched Alec's soft cool hand.** (It wasn't warm or cold because she's half vampire. Regular humans feel vampires touch cold but full vampires feel other vampires touch as warm. It's cool 'cause she's half. Sorry I felt like I needed to explain that)**

"_Run Ness run," My mom encouraged me._

_Little me was holding my dad's hand, I looked confused._

_My mom reached down and took my hand, "Come on,"_

_We started running together into the forest, little me tripped on things every once in a while._

_Dad knelt in front of me. "Tell me Ness, what do you smell?"_

_Little me wrinkled her nose, "Um deer? Or something." My voice was soft and innocent._

_My curls blew in the wind, "Very good!" Dad said, "Can you tell how may?"_

_I closed my little eyes, "Uh three?"_

"_Close," Dad said leading us forward. "Five."_

_I grinned and ran behind them. We ran up to a clearing and I spotted the five deer._

"_First Ness you'll have to well-" Mom started but bit her lip. She looked at my dad._

"_We'll tell her about the killing part when she's a little older," Dad decided I cocked my head to the side._

_At them time I didn't know what dad was doing, he snapped it's neck and motioned me forward, "Drink from it's Neck."_

_I looked at it strangely until sniffing the sweet smell of blood. I licked my lips._

_I drank from the deer, loving the taste of the warm sweet blood._

_Mom laughed, "She's a pro."_

The memory ended. Alec was smirking. It seems like he just smirks for no reason. It also seemed like a waste of my time to ask him _why _he was smirking. The reason would be obnoxious and stupid.

Alex chocked out a laugh.

"I don't see what's funny," I crossed my arms.

"Seeing you as a kid...is amusing."

_Boys._

Alec turned serious, "Now try and send a memory to me without touching me. I'm sure it can be done." Alec said.

I closed my eyes and thought of a memory. I waited about a minuted then opened an eye. "Nothing happened." I said.

"Obviously," Alec said looking impatient.

I am now convinced that he is bipolar.

I tried again, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I willed my self to show him the memory. I put all my energy into it.

I tried to ignore the annoying tapping noise. Ignoring...

Yea I just broke my concentration.

"Alec!" I hissed.

He looked up at me, confused "What I do?"

"Will you please stop tapping your foot. You just broke my concentration."

"Don't strain yourself," Alec said as I closed my eyes again.

I tried to think of the memory and then concentrated on where I wanted it to go.

The memory began unraveling itself out in front of me-well us.

"_Okay Ness, what do you do first?" Dad asked looking worried._

_Sixteen year old me rolled her eyes. "Put on my seat-belt._

_Oh, Dad was teaching me how to drive._

_Dad started telling me things about mirrors and other stuff. I just nodded not really paying attention._

"_Okay put the car in drive." He said._

_I nodded and tightened my grip on the wheel. I pressed my foot on the gas and eased my way out of the garage._

"_Watch the tree!" Dad said looking like he would jump out the seat and take the wheel from me._

_I ignored the fact that I was nowhere near a tree._

_I successfully turned and was going down the driveway. I reached my hand out to turn on a radio station._

"_No music!" Dad said, "It distracts the driver."_

_I snorted, and put my right hand back on the wheel._

"_Hey look dad, no hands!" I joked._

_Dad looked at me real funny. He then forced me out of the drivers seat and drove us back home._

_I was in for a looooong lecture._

"I did it!" I squealed. I did a little dance.

"Yipee." Alec said sarcastically.

Pft and he was the one urging me to do it right,

"Alright so I did it...Can I go now?"

"Whatever, Be here at the same time tomorrow." Alec responded.

I think I'll show up late just to annoy him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter :)**


	11. Italian boys

**A/N: Sorry for the wait :/ I had a bit of writers block. I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**-:-**

**Ti amo**

_Chapter 11:_

Italian boys

**-:-**

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual. I dressed in some dark wash skinny jeans and a T-shirt. I slipped on my red and gray plaid peacoat and walked out of my room.

I was going into the village to get a muffin or something. Honestly the food the Volturi give me is gross. I mean I know they don't eat so they can't cook but it's sad. The toast was burnt yesterday. Who burns toast? And the Volturi can easily hire someone to cook, but obviously they don't care enough to do that.

I walked out of the Volturi castle and into the bright light of the village. I sighed...this is so much better than being cooped up inside.

Suddenly the sky got dark, I looked up. A cloud was in front of the sun. Well that ruined any chance of getting some sun.

I sighed and kept walking. The streets of Volterra were very lively. There were people all around laughing and having a good time. I walked around the markets looking at the things they had in sale. I came across a jewelry stand.

I admired a beaded necklace for a little while and then continued on my way.

I walked into a small bakery, I set my eyes on a yummy looking chocolate chip muffin.

"Ciao." Said an elderly man, wearing a red apron "Che cosa ti piacerebbe" (What would you like?)

"Um" What did he say? "Er...English" I racked my brain and remembered one phrase. "Lei parla inglese" I chocked out. (Do you speak English)

"Inglese?" The old man said, "Oh, Carlo, fretta"

I assumed Carlo was a person...

A teenage boy came from behind the back door, he was tall with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Sì zio" (Yes uncle?)

They conversed in Italian, I heard the word 'Inglese' a couple of times.

"Ciao," Carlo said turning to me, he smiled.

"Hi," I hoped _he _spoke English.

"What would you like?" Carlo said.

"Um, one chocolate chip muffin, per favore?"

"Si," He grinned at me once again, and handed me the muffin in a paper bag.

He told me the price.

Darn. These were one of the _few-v_ery very few- times I wished Alec were here. I don't know how to count European money.

I blushed, "Er, I don't actually know how to um..."

This is too embarrassing.

"Hand me the money I'll count it for you," He said. I decided to trust that he gave me the right amount back.

I handed it to him.  
"Ah, here you go," He handed me my change.

"Grazie," I said.

I turned to leave but Carlo called out "Wait."

I turned, and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"What's your name?"

"Renesmee." I replied.

We talked for a little while, it wasn't a long conversation but it wasn't so short either.

"I was wondering if- well Vai a cena con me?"

I laughed, "English please."

"Um, will you go to dinner with me," Heavy Italian accent.

I hesitated, "Sure..."

"venerdì" He replied. "Friday."

"Where should I pick you up?" he asked.

I bit my lip, "I'll meet you here."

"Bye,"

"Ciao bello"

I walked away wondering what 'Bello' meant.

I walked back to volturi wondering about Carlo, he was pretty cute. His eyes were gorgeous.

My stomach growled, I almost forgot about my muffin. I took a healthy bite. It was pretty good, it would've been warm if I didn't spend so much time talking...

I turned the corner, it had gotten dark like it was about to storm. The wind blew, I pulled my coat around me tighter.

"Hey girlie," I heard a gruff voice say.

I turned, two men; vampires. Were standing in a dark corner. They started walking toward me.

"Wanna have some fun?"

I wanted say no, I wanted to be good ol' tough Nessie. But I think I was too freaked to even move.

I continued walking, I ignored them and focused on getting to the castle.

"Hey! Don't ignore us," The other one said.

I walked faster, I could hear my heart pounding and feel my pulse rising.

They kept following me, I took a deep breath and turned around getting ready to yell, "What the fu-"

"Ren!"

I've never been so happy to see Alec.

He grabbed my elbow and glared at me. The feeling disappeared.

"What were you thinking? Wondering around like that. You could've been killed."

"I wasn't," I said.

Alec sneered.

I poked him in the stomach, "Sounds to me like someone cares."

He snorted.

"Hey Alec, are we gonna share girlie or what?" One of those guys said.

Alec growled.

"They are arriving guest." Alec explained. "For the ball."

Nice to know that we're having this kind of company at the ball.

"Avoid them," He advised. Well no shit.

It really _did _sound like Alec cared.

Alec and I went up to our training room. Thunder crashed making me jump. He chuckled. Ass.

"Why were you out in the village?" Alec said taking off the black robe.

"I was buying a muffin," My thoughts wondered too Carlo. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Alec," I said. "What does 'bello' mean?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me strangely. "It means beautiful."

"Really?" I grinned to myself.

He nodded slowly, "Why?"

"Wha- no reason." I replied.

"Lets begin," Alec said obviously agitated.

"Alright," I said.

"Okay remember what we did yesterday? I need you to do that again, but not with memories just with thoughts." He was talking to me like I was four.

It wasn't as easy as it sounded, I had to separate the memories and thoughts then, send those thoughts to somebody's mind. Right.

I concentrated on separating memories and words. Once I did that, I directed those thoughts to Alec. I felt the-now familiar- presence of another mind linked to mine. A picture of me talking to Carlo showed up. Okay...

My first thought was that it half worked. It wasn't a full memory but it wasn't me actually telling him anything either.

My second thought was that I'd been thinking about Carlo _that_ much, that his picture showed up.

"You did it wrong," Alec stated. Why thank you captain obvious.

"Who's that guy?" He asked.

"Just a guy I met," I replied.

Alec looked like he was about to ask another question, I continued. "Anyway let's try again, shall we?"

I tried a different way this time. I tried connecting our minds- as weird as that sounds- It seemed like it was working.

Suddenly I fell to the side, something hit the left side of my body. I opened my eyes and realized that I'd been hit by a red ball. I looked at Alec who was leaning against a wall.

"Thanks for ruining my concentration!" I glared at him, "You gonna tell me why I was just pelted with a ball?"

"No, I think I'll pass." He responded.

When I glared at him he told me, "I'm trying different things to get you to send a message, Maybe by accident by being surprised."

"Or maybe that's not apart of my gift," I spat. He narrowed his eyes. (Probably at my attitude)

I tried again, doing the same thing I did previously. It was going fine until a sudden blackness washed over me. I started panicking, but they feeling turned into nothing. And I was nothing. In a pit of darkness. I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel. So dark...

Suddenly it was light again, I remembered myself and my surroundings.

I turned to Alec, "What did you do?"

"Aro told me to try different things, I used my gift on you," Alec shrugged like it wasn't important.

I was _infuriated. _"You don't have a right to-! How could yo-, You're so- UGH" I was so frustrated I couldn't form a sentenced correctly.

"Do you know how that felt? It felt like I was_ nothing_."

I didn't touch Alec, but it just happened. I had unleashed the memory of when he used his gift on me. I used that memory and imprinted it into _his_ mind. I made him feel what I felt minutes before.

And as quickly as I used my gift on him I stopped,` first I wondered how I mastered showing people memories with out touching them so fast.

Alec blinked, astonished. "My gift did that-? I mean, I've never- I didn't mean..." Now Alec was stuttering. "I'm sorry Ren."

I was still slightly angry but I didn't say anything else as I stalked out of the room.

I walked down a random hall way, (It wasn't the smartest thing to do since I got lost last time, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the moment.)

I'm sure Alec _knew_ what his gift did and how it worked. I guess it was the very fact that he never felt it himself creeped him out.

I wasn't very angry with him anymore, he was just trying something right? I stuffed my hands in my pocket and concentrated on getting back to the training room.

I turned a corner and spotted those two vampire men who were stalking me in the dark hallway earlier this morning.

I shivered and tried to go the other way, one of them caught my arm. His fingers closed around my wrist.

"Look, the one we saw outside, ain't she a pretty thing?"

I tried yanking my arm out of his grip; he held on tighter.

The other guy's eyes swept over my body.

I opened my mouth; ready to scream. I almost did until a hand clamped on top of it.

What do I do now, I was panicking.

I called the only person I could thing of; Alec.

I tried my 'gift' First I tried connecting out minds (It was pretty hard, mostly because I was under pressure) Then I formed a sentence...

_Alec! I need help_

I knew it worked after that. Maybe he could follow my scent a find me. Or maybe I'd just die...People have always told me that I was an optimist but I'm seriously starting to reconsider that. Maybe it's the fact that I'm in the Volturi, which is a pretty dark place. It can easily rub off on people. I think Alec is a bad influence...

I just realized that I babble a lot when I am around potential danger. Or danger period. Except the weird part is that it's mental babbling...I always thought it was to distract me from what was happening, which really isn't smart. Because something could happen and I'd be too focused on my mental babbling to notice. Then I'd most likely die...I still might die now. I really _am _ a pessimist.

Great, I really _am _starting to mentally babble.

I was jerked back into the guy who started tugging on my hair. If I make it out of this alive I am going to wash my hair; like five times.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I was in this situation thinking about my _hair?_

I started struggling, trying to get out of their grip. I tried doing what I did to Alec earlier; using his gift and all that jazz. It didn't because the memory was now too distant.

I struggled again, but there grip tightened, they continued dragging me wherever the hell they were taking me.

I tried kicking them; a useless attempt. Unless I wanted my foot to go numb. I lifted my knee ready to knee one in the groin...

Then I was yanked backwards, almost gently? I looked up, Alec had heard!

I tuned, Alec was in both dude's faces, glaring and growling at them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having fun," One of the guys shrugged.

Alec glared, it was a little scary. "People like you two, are the lowest dirtiest scum on the planet." He growled (Again) "Don't touch her, or any other woman, human or not again in your life. Are we clear?"

Yeah, I'm very happy that Alec's anger wasn't directed at me, 'cause I would've peed in my pants. He's pretty frightening right now. His face was cold and his eyes got dark with a dangerous glint in them. On top of that he was one of the most feared vampires in the Volturi. This is probably why...

One of the guys cleared his throat, "Er...We're clear."

They scurried off to where ever they came from.

I took a deep breath and smiled a little, "Thanks,"

Alec nodded, "Your gift worked," He said.

Ahhh Alec, always stating the obvious.

He shifted, "Sorry you had to see me all...upset. People like them anger me."

"It's fine," I smiled a little. "Thanks, again"

And to show how thankful I was. (At least that was what I told myself) I kissed Alec on the cheek.

**A.N: aww a little Ness/Alec action.**

**Don't expect much more anytime soon. They have a very hot and cold relationship.**

**Sorry, for the wait, I hope to have the next chapter up by next week. :D**

**OH, and thanks so much for the review and story alerts/story favorites. I appreciate it.**

**Review :) You know you want to...**


	12. Date

**Happy **

_Chapter 12_

Date

"Heidi!" I knocked on her door, "I need your help!"

Heidi's door swung open, "With what Rennie?"

I barged into her room and flopped on the bed. "Well I'm going on a date tonight..."

"With Alec?" She interrupted.

"What! No, why would you even- Never mind," I shook my head. That was the craziest thing I've heard this month. "Well...it's this human."

"Ohhh, a human boy. How does he smell?"

I laughed at her but ignored that question, "Yea, he's taking me to dinner."

"Casual or dressy?" Heidi asked while going through her closet that could easily rival Alice's.

"Casual, I think." I replied.

"Okay," Heidi pushed me into a purple chair and started tugging my hair.

"So is he cute?"

"Yes," I grinned "He has brown hair and the most _beautiful_ blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Ya know, Alec had blue eyes when he was human." Heidi said.

Thanks for sharing. I _really _wanted to know about Alec. Oh please note my sarcasm! Blec. I'd rather talk about _Carlo._

"Nah," Heidi said to herself, "I'm going to leave your hair alone. It looks fine natural. I love your ringlets!"

She started on my makeup, only using a touch of eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss.

"Okay," Heidi said. "I'll go get your dress,"

She came back with a cute dress. It was a tan color, but with colorful flowers on it, in the middle was a pattern in a color slightly darker than the tan.

"It's amazing!" I gushed.

"I love you Heidi!" I said, and I did. Heidi had become my best friend, I've never actually had a best friend before, not counting my mom.

"I love you too, hun. Now go put on the dress."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom and slipped on the dress. It fit perfectly! I did a twirl and grinned.

"Here," Heidi thrust a pair of gladiator sandals at me when I walked out of the bathroom.

"I have my own shoes..." I complained.

Heidi gave me a look that said I-don't-care-you're-going-to-do-what-I-say. It would've pissed me off if it wasn't from Heidi.

I sighed and put on the shoes, I didn't complain (Only because I knew better) When she put jewelry on me.

There was a knock at the door. Heidi went to open it.

In the door way was Felix and Alec. Woooh.

"Hello love," Felix said to Heidi. She smiled.

"Hi, Ren." Felix gave me a hug. "What are you all dolled up for?"

I shifted uncomfortably.

Alec stood there just watching. (I told you he was a brick)

"She's going on a date!" Heidi squealed.

I glared at her.

"With who?" Alec spoke up, looking uninterested and surprised.

"This human guy...Rennie says he has the most _beautiful_ blue eyes." Heidi continued.

Kill me now. I slammed the palm of my hand into my forehead.

"A human huh?" Alec said...ugh back to his monotone I see. Or well...hear.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth.

"Don't be so...critical Alec." Felix chuckled. "They're just going on a date, Ren isn't going to tell some random human about us. And if she did, we would just kill the human..."

Well that's reassuring.

"Well come on," Felix said.

I stared at him.

"I'm, taking you to the bakery."

"Why?..." I asked.

"Alec told me what happened last time you went out alone,"

I groaned, "Can't Heidi take me? She's less intimidating." I stated.

Felix nodded, and hugged me. "Have fun."

Heidi and I walked past Alec; he didn't say anything. Not that I wanted him to.

We walked into the cool Volterra night, towards the bakery. I could see Carlos' tall silhouette.

"Renesmee," Carlo said; smiling. "You look wonderful,"

He looked at Heidi I expected his eyes to get wide, or him to gasp at her beauty; but he didn't "This is your friend?"

"Yes," I said.

"Caio." Carlo smiled.

"Caio," Heidi replied.

"Well let's go, shall we?" Carlo said, eyes shining.

I nodded and gave Heidi a quick hug.

We walked down a street in a comfortable silence for a little while.

"Do you mind," Carlo said. "If after dinner we go to a festival?"

"Not at all," I grinned.

"Great," Carlo said. He led me into a warm restaurant, it was lively and inviting. With nice soft music and warm homely interior.

"Two please," Carlo said.

The host led us to our table.

"Grazie," Carlo said, he pulled out the chair for me, I sat. He sat across from me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good," He grinned.

"I bet you come here with all your dates," I teased.

Carlo looked surprised. "No. I don't date much." He shook his dark hair. "But I bet you have a line of people waiting for you."

I shook my head; no. Not at all. Only Jacob; but he doesn't count.

"So what are your hobbies?" I asked.

"Hm, I play futbol- It's called er...soccer in America? Yes?"

"Really? Are you any good?" I asked.

Carlo shrugged, "I'm okay-"

"Are you kidding? He's amazing!" A little girl about six or seven bounced up.

Carlo sighed, "Mina, I told you-"

"Wow, you _are_ pretty!" Mina said.

I blushed, "Thank you." I held out my hand she shook it, "I'm Renesmee,"

"Uh, Ness this is my little sister Mina, who I _told _to stay with Uncle."

Mina pouted and muttered something in Italian.

"She's so cute!" I said. She had his blue eyes and brown hair.

"Mina-" Carlo started.

Mina's lip trembled, "Fine I'll leave."

I looked at Carlo, he looked at Mina then back at me.

"Would you mind if-"

"Sure! Why don't you come to the festival with us? When we finish eating Carlo and I will come and get you," I said.

Carlo nodded gratefully, his eyes were smiling.

"Thank you," Mina hugged me, then her brother. She ran off.

"That was a nice thing you did," Carlo said.

I rolled my eyes, "It's fine...She's adorable."

"Now," Carlo said,taking a sip of water. "Back to you. What are your hobbies?"

"Well..." I started "I love reading, and I play guitar."

"Are you any good?"

"Eh I guess...my uncle taught me."

He nodded, we ate our food and had a nice conversation.

I stood up and stretched, "I'm stuffed."

Carlo grinned, "Did you like it?"

"Si!" I laughed, trying not to burped.

We walked back toward the bakery to get Mina, she was waiting on the steps.

"You came!" Mina said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Carlo asked.

She shrugged and skipped ahead of us. We walked through the city, it was really beautiful and lively.

Carlo's hand bumped mine, "Sorry,"

Our hands kept bumping against each others, then he grabbed mine, he looked at me to see if it was okay.

I grinned at him and squeezed his hand. It was soft and warm.

Being here in Volterra was amazing. It was like I was free but at the same time cadged. I wasn't here by will, but my family wasn't here to harass me and make sure I'm safe. Sure I missed them greatly, but this freedom was great. Freedom I wouldn't get in Forks or in Alaska or in any other boring place we lived in.

"Here," Carlo placed a warm bread stick in the palm of my hand, "Try it."

I groaned, "I'm fuuuuull."

Her wiggled it in my face, laughing he said, "Come ooon, they're filled with cheese."

"Fine," I gave in and took a bite.

"Good?"

"Yes," I replied, finishing it.

"Come on!" Mina said tugging on Carlo's hand.

"Can we get on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah, can we?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Sure."

We walked through the lively festival to the wheel, there wasn't such a long line.

Mina sprinted ahead of us, "Dai!" She called

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"She said, 'Come on'" Carlo laughed.

"Oh well...dai!" I said, running up to the Wheel with Mina.

We jogged up and waited in line, Mina started bouncing excitedly.

We talked quietly until our turn came. I lifted Mina easily and sat her in the rocking compartment. Carlo sat next to me and held my hand.

The ride launched and we were lifted upward slowly. A grin found itself across my face.

One we were at the top I looked at the veiw.

"It's beautiful," I said grinning.

It really was; you could see all the city lights and the liveliness of it all. It was amazing.

"Not as beautiful as you."

I grinned and hit Carlo in the shoulder, "You're so corny." I teased.

"C'mon, you like it," He teased back.

"Doesn't make it any less corny," I replied rolling my eyes with a smile.

"Just kiss already!" Mina said from out of no-where.

I blushed, that was just out of the blue...

"Mina!" Carlo said, he shook his head.

"What? You know you _wanted_ to.," She continued not realizing what she was doing.

Carlo rubbed his forehead and turned red. "Sorry, she-ugh," He shook his head and didn't continue

I giggled at his embarrassment, "It's fine,"

We exited the ride and walked out into the festival.

"What next?" I asked.

"There's dancing..." Carlo said.

I nodded, "Let's go,"

Mina lead the way, she was quite energetic.

"I'm going to warn you," I grinned. "I can't dance."

"Neither can I," He muttered.

I laughed, "What are we doing here than?" I asked looking at the dance floor. The music was exciting and fun though.

"Having fun," With that he took my hands and twirled me around.

I think we danced relativity well. I mean, I didn't fall or step on his feet so it wasn't a total fail. I also think he was lying to me, because he _could_ dance.

When the song ended we stopped, "Well that was fun," He said.

"You _can_ dance," I said.

"According to Mina I can't," He said laughing.

I looked at him questionably.

"She's a _ballerina_, she has higher expectations for dancers."

I laughed, I noticed that Carlo loved his little sister a lot. Honestly, who wouldn't? She was so adorable.

I yawned but I didn't say anything about me being tired. I didn't want the amazing date to end.

Unfortunately he noticed, "You're tired."

"Not really, just a little."I rubbed my eyes.

"Come on," He said he grabbed mine and Mina's hand.

"Is your friend picking you up at the bakery?" Carlo asked as we walked together.

I texted Heidi and told her to bring a car; I was too tired to run.

"Yea," I smiled.

We eventually got to the bakery, Mina had gone inside up to the second floor where they lived in a rather large apartment.

"It's been fun," Carlo said.

I nodded, "Really fun, thanks." I hugged him.

We pulled away, and he kissed me. It was quite an amazing kiss.

I grinned, Good-nite Carlo."

"I'll call you?"

"Yeah...bye"

"Looks like someone's gonna be getting' some soon," I heard Heidi whisper low enough that Carlo wouldn't hear.

I walked towards the car Heidi was driving, I waved to Carlo.

Once I got in the car I growled, "Were you spying?"

Heidi sighed, "I wouldn't call it 'spying' more like 'observing'. It doesn't matter. You were going to tell me all about it anyway."

I sighed, "Even if that's true," I grumbled. "You still didn't have to _'observe'_"

"Whatever," Heidi grinned.

I yawed, "I'm...so sleepy,"

"The go to sleep, dummy." Heidi joked.

Good ol' Heidi.


	13. argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...nor do I want to...2**

**Ti Amo**

**Chapter 13**

ALEC

I was standing in the training room waiting for Ren. She was thirty minutes late. I was becoming more pissed with each passing minute. I sighed.

The door opened and Heidi walked in, I tried not to groan. "Why have you chosen to grace me with your presence?" I said sarcastically

"What?" Heidi pretended to look offended, "I can't visit an old pal?" She sat down on the window seat, which meant she wasn't leaving any time soon. Ugh.

"No," I muttered crossing my arms.

"Why so grumpy Ally Wally?" Heidi asked.

_Ally Wally?_

I ignored the name, "Your _friend_ decided that she could be late for our training session. She's wasting my time,"

"Oh you mean Rennie? Give her a break, she needs sleep from being out so late,"

"Whatever," I sighed.

"But anyway be happy, there's an all you can _drink _buffet today! I know you're thirsty..."

"I'm not thirsty," I muttered, which was a lie. My throat burned slightly but I could easily ignore it. Besides, we basically had an 'All you can drink buffet' everyday.

Just then Ren walked in and laid down on the floor.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" I asked, it looked like a birds nest.

"Hmm, maybe I didn't do it?" She said dryly, "Dumb-ass, you bring out the worst in me."

"No comment," I chose to say wisely.

"Good keep your mouth shut," She snapped "Oh hey Heidi!" She grinned. Was she bipolar?

"Hey Rennie," Heidi moved to sit on the floor besides her. "You never told me how the date went..."

"Well-" Renesmee started

"When did training become social hour?" I growled.

"What's got his panties in a twist?" Felix strolled in, with his regular goofy grin in place.

"He's always like that if you ask me," Renesmee started.

"Don't you two have something better to do?" I asked through my teeth.

"He just wants to be alone with Ren," Heidi stage whispered.

"Can you _not_ say that?" Renesmee groaned. For once I agree with her.

"Calm down, kitten. It's just a joke," Felix said chuckling.

"Kitten?" Ren asked curiously.

"Oh, Demetri takes credit for the name, it fits since you're small and adorable like one, but you have temperamental issues." Ren frowned. Felix threw up his hands in mock surrender "Not to make you mad or anything..." he laughed.

I chuckled lowly.

"Why do people keep giving me nick names? Ness, Nessie, Ren, Rennie, Kitty," She counted off of her fingers "That's five,"

"No shit," I coughed.

"Vampire don't breathe therefore they don't cough," She snapped "Jackass,"

I chose not to reply.

"Anyway, I know my mom was drugged up when she named me, but _it's not that bad,_" She stressed.

"It is.." I mumbled.

"_What's your problem?_" Ren said through her teeth.

I shrugged, "I don't have one,"

"Yes you do!" She pressed turning red with anger. "How come you have to make a negative remark to _everything_."

"I'm sorry that you set yourself up for it," I replied crossing my arms.

"You're not sorry at all! 'Cause if you _were_ sorry you'd shut your big-"

I cut her off, "Careful _Kitty_, don't bust a blood vessel."

"You son of a-" She started.

Felix stood between us, "Ladies," He nodded to Ren. "Ladies," He nodded to me. I growled at him. "Let's put away our _fangs_ and _claws_,"

I leaned against the wall watching Ren try and calm down.

"The date!" Heidi pressed, "Tell me about it."

"Oh fine, " Ren's eyes lit up when she thought about it "It was amazing, he was such a gentleman, he was so sweet-"

"And ohmygawd he was _so_ nice and he was like _such_ a good kisser," I mimicked her in a high pitched voice.

Felix started laughing loudly, he clutched his stomach "..Dude..."

Ren stood up, "You're so infuriating!" She growled and stomped out the room. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

Heidi shook her head at us and followed Ren out.

Demetri walked in looking behind him, "What's wrong with kitten?" Amazing how that name stuck so fast.

"Alec and her were fighting," Felix replied

"Why do you guys always fight?" Demetri asked leaning against the wall "Tension?" He said; always the wise one.

"_Sexual_ tension?" Felix said; always joking.

"What? No, no," I said surprised.

"Good, better not be," Felix said his face grew serious. Demetri nodded, agreeing. This wasn't just some Volturi rule that I had to follow(There probably was some kind of rule for that) The two of them were _protective_ of Ren.

"Man," Felix said to me "You need to get laid,"

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because you just do," Felix said.

"You're logic still amazes me," Demetri stated.

The two began a heated argument about who was smarter. Felix who started all his responses with 'Dude', 'Man', or 'Listen Dipshit.' Demetri answered with complete sentences and refrained from swearing; unlike Felix.

"Shut up," Felix said, ending his argument. He looked smug like he'd actually won the argument.

"You're aren't serious, right?" Demetri asked.

Felix nodded, "Why do you ask that?"

"..."

"_Why_ do I hang out with you two?" I asked.

"Because we're the coolest guys in the castle and you want our coolness to rub off on you."

"You hang out with us because everyone else who's on the guard is either, power hungry, insane, or emotionless." Demetri said, ignoring Felix.

I nodded slowly.

"Ya know, Kitten calls you a brick." Felix said. "Heidi told me," He added.

"Er...why?"

"Because you're emotionless when you're around her and you talk in that annoying monotone." Felix said.

I shrugged, "So?"

"Brother." Jane strolled in, she looked like she owned the place. She carried her self with grace but you could feel the cold darkness coming from her. She was powerful and arrogant, I swear she stuck her nose in the air wherever she went.

"Yes sister dearest?" I drawled.  
"What are you doing up here?" She asked, her red eyes passing over the three of us lazily "Don't you have better things to do?"  
"Ya know Al said the exact same thing about thirty minutes ago," Felix chuckled.  
"I can't believe you hang out with these losers," Jane said,  
"Hey I'm no loser!" Demetri stated looking offended.  
"Well, not you I suppose," Jane rolled her eyes. "Anyway boys Aro wants you, we have a little problem to take care of."  
Translation: Some vamps did something bad and are now being sentenced to 'death'  
"Alright," I said. It's not like I actually had to do anything. Either Jane would purposely inflict pain on them or we would just get it over with and Demetri and Felix would rip off their heads. All I did was stand there and watch with a scowl plastered across my face. I'd help if it was needed; it rarely ever was.  
When we got to the 'meeting room' there were four vampires standing there looking blood thirsty and crazed.  
Felix and Demetri went to hold down two while two others guard members took the others. I took my place next to Jane off to the side.  
"Well," Aro said. "Since you have failed to follow the rules, you must me persecuted."  
"What?" One of them screeched in a low voice. "No trial, no second chance?"  
"No!" Cauis hissed. "You have failed to follow the law and now you will die." Cauis didn't care about anything but violence and death.  
The vampires struggled against the guard's iron grip.  
"Jane, if you please." Aro said.  
"Of course, master." She bounced forward with a smirk. She stood in front of the first vampire. He was very large and didn't look the least bit afraid. That was his mistake.  
"Whatcha gonna do tiny?" He laughed.  
Jane smiled up at him sweetly and the vampire yelled out from pain. His eyes shut and he slowly sank to the ground.  
"Jane," Aro called. "That's enough."  
"Fine," Jane sighed "You're no fun," She muttered.  
The vampire stood up shakily, Demetri grabbed his arms and held him in place. Jane stepped forward and took hold of his head. She smirked and there was a loud crack. She continued to rip of his limbs with a smile on her demented face.  
She was enjoying the too much.  
"Alec, will you-?" She held out the matches and continued to the next person.  
"Sure," I shrugged. I lit the match and threw it towards the pile of body parts.  
Soon all four of the vampires' body parts were ablaze.  
"Dispose of the bodies," Marcus told one of the guard members.  
"Alec go fetch Heidi so that she can bring in some humans," Cauis licked his lips.  
"Okay," I strolled off towards Heidi's room.  
When there was no answer I opened the door.  
"What do you want?" Ren growled. Heidi and Renesmee were sitting on the bed, probably gossiping.  
"Not you," I replied. I began ignoring her, which fumed her kitten temper quite nicely.  
"Yes Alec?" Heidi asked.  
"Aro needs you to er..." I glanced at Ren. "Make a food run."  
Ren's expression turned stony.  
"Alright," Heidi jumped up. For the first time today I noticed that her eyes were black. "It'll be back in five." She slipped out the room.  
I made my way towards the door.  
"Uh Alec?" Ren asked softly, instead of the snappy tone she used to talk to me.  
I turned curiously.  
"Heidi's going out to bring back..humans right?" She asked.  
I nodded slowly.  
"Oh," She said, her eyes went downcast. I knew she was a good person who truly cared for others, despite how she'd been toward me.  
I didn't know what to say after that but decided on, "I know that we're killers," I winced. "But don't let that change your opinion of Heidi, Felix, and Demetri." I said. I knew that she was close to those three.  
"I won't," She said but frowned.  
That's when the screaming started, I knew she could hear it.  
Renesmee winced and got this look on her face. I watched in shock as a single tear slid down her face.  
Could this situation get any awkwarder? I decided to sit next to her, "Why are you crying?"  
"Sorry," She looked down. "It's just sad that those lives are being thrown away. They probably have family and friends that they need to get back to,"  
Again, I didn't know how to respond. It was like...A person talking to you about how wrong and horrible smoking is and you're standing there with a cigarette in your mouth. Finally I said, "I agree."  
Ren paused, "You do?"  
"Yea," I admitted.  
"So why do you still, ya know...drink from humans."  
"I can't stop,"  
"Like...you're addicted?" She asked.  
"No," It wasn't like that at all. I couldn't stop because of the Volturi. They'd think something was up. I started to walk out of the room.  
"Wait Alec!" Renesmee started again.  
I turned and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry," She said in a very quiet voice.  
I frowned, "For what?"  
"For you know, yelling at you and cursing and things like that," She stated.  
"Um, wow I wasn't expecting an apology but I'm sorry too," I didn't say that those arguments were mostly my fault. I was basically just throwing fuel in a fire. I held out my hand "Truce?"  
"Truce." Ren said, she shook my hand.  
As I turned to leave she said one more thing, "But ya know Al, I think we'll get in more arguments" She smiled.  
"I know we will, Ren." I smiled.


	14. Broken Imprint

**||Ti Amo||**

_Chapter 14:_

Broken Imprint

"Are you sure?" Heidi pressed.

"Yes!" I said frustrated. I told her five times that I didn't mind being dateless for 'my ball.'

"But it's _your_ ball! Someone should escort you."

"Well it's not really 'my ball' Aro just used me as an excuse to throw one. Besides it wouldn't feel right going with someone else." I said. It was true; Aro only used me as an excuse to throw an 'extravagant party' I could almost here him saying. '_Oh the small Cullen is here! I'll use her an excuse to throw a ball and watch the pretty lady vamps dance' _ick.

"Oh, you don't want a date 'cause of Carlo?" Heidi caught on quickly.

"Well...yea," I said a little sheepishly.

"It's just one date!" Heidi urged, she was acting like the world was going to end. 'Oh no!All hell is breaking loose because kitty doesn't have a date!' "I'll hook you up with Derrick!" Heidi said.

I groaned "Do you have to?"

"Yes," She scurried off.

Something tells me that Derrick would be more than happy to be my date.

"Hello Renesrat!" Amber bounced up. Did she just call me _Renes-rat?_

I growled at her, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Who are you going to the ball with?"

"Nobody," I replied.

"Aw no one wants to escort little half-y?" Amber said.

I snorted, this name calling thing was really pathetic.

"Well ya wanna know who I'm going with?"

"No."

"You'll never guess." She continued.

"I don't want to." I replied dryly.

"I'm going with Alec." She announced proudly while I almost chocked on my spit.

"A-A-Alec?" I sputtered out.

"Yeah, jealous?"

"No, this is fucking hilari- I mean great for you." I said putting on a fake smile.

I wondered how she got him to go with her.

"_Hey Alec wanna go to the ball with me?"_

"_No." He would've said all brick like._

"_Whhyyyyyy not?"_

"_Because I am an emotionless brick."_

"_I don't care, I'm stupid and we should go together!"_

"_I'll go with you if you leave me alone to brood in my special corner."_

"_Yay!"_

Sometimes I wondered what was wrong with my brain. When I finally came back to reality I realized that Amber was talking about how gorgeous her dress was.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, it sparkles, blah blah, it's pink, blah, blah, blah._

While Amber was talking about how pretty she was I wondered about where I got my sarcasm from. My mom obviously wasn't a very sarcastic person and my father used it rarely. I think I got it from Charlie.

"Hey! Renesmee are you listening."

"Um yeah, you were talking about something being sparkly and pink."

"My dress!"

_Why_ would someone subject them selves to wearing something like she just described.

Then Amber went on and started talking about her hair and almost started banging my head against the wall. If she didn't shut up she wouldn't have any hair left to style. God, when did I become so violent? What happened to Sweet lil' Nessie? I guess that's what happens when you're forced to live in the hell hole- excuse me, the _Volturi._

When I returned home I will have a mind full of profanities. I was never allowed to cuss at home, I feel like a rebel.

"_Renesmee, we raised you better than that!" Mom would scowl._

"_Young lady I will wash your mouth out with soap!" Dad would say. _

"_I'm sorry daddy, the Volturi guard was corrupting my youthful innocence!"_

Amber kept rambling about God-knows-what.I hoped it went something like '_blah blah blah I'm a stupid bimbo who doesn't know anything blah blah blah I'm an idiot.'_

"Yo Ness!" I looked up and saw Felix.

"Yea?"

"Aro wants you." He said.

What could that crazy dude want from me _now?_

"Seeya Amber!" I said, unfortunately I didn't add _'and don't talk to me ever again!'_

Great I was going from one crazed vampire to the next. I suddenly felt like I had no life, then I realized that I had no choice in being here.

When I walked into the 'meeting room' Aro greeted me with a grin. "Always a pleasure young one."

"Really?" I muttered. "I can't say the same."

If my mom was here I think she's hit me. '_Don't mess with powerful vampires like that!' _

_'What ma? Yew scared?' _

I imagined Aro yelling _'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!'_

God, what is _wrong_ with me today?

Aro chuckled merrily in that creepy way of his, "You're full of surprises, my dear."

"Eh," I said frowning.

"How is the training with Alec going? Any success?" Aro said.

I nodded, "Yeah I showed Alec a memory without touching him."

"Really? Mind if you show me?" Aro said.

I nodded, I focused all my energy into one task, I showed him a memory he already saw; when I went hunting.

Aro's reaction was one that I expected. "What a wonderful gift, Renesmee."

I noticed Jane standing there in a black cloak glaring a hole into my skull. I hope she didn't expect me to start yelling. _"It burns! It burns! Stop glaring a hole into my skull! Mercy!"_

I remembered that Aro had already experience my gift when they came try to murder me. _Wonderful._

"Interesting," Aro mused. "Your father gets into people's heads, while your mother keeps them out."

I rolled my eyes, I'm sure Grandpa has said this before.

"And the memory!" Aro continued. "Interesting to see your eating habits. Was that a giant wolf with you? One of the pack members?"

"Yea, Jacob." I said. My heart ached when I thought of Jake. I missed him. He was my best friend, imprint or not. Suddenly I felt horrible and selfish. All this time I was thinking about how horrible it was for me to be here (It honestly wasn't _that_ bad) I never once thought about Jake. I didn't think of how much pain Jacob was in because I was so far away. I decided that I should call him and at least see how he was doing.

"What is troubling you Renesmee?" Aro asked.

"Hm?" I said. "Oh nothing really. Uh are we done here?"

Aro nodded.

I sprinted off towards my room.

I searched for my phone. Thank God dad got the international plan. I knew he would.

I went through my contacts and found Jake's number quickly.

It rang three times then I heard Jake's raspy voice call "Hello?"

"Uh, Hi Jacob." I said in a tiny voice.

"Renesmee?"

I heard someone in the background mutter '_bitch'_ hm I wondered who that was.

"Shut up, Leah!" I heard Jake hiss.

_Leah Clearwater?_ Well that's...interesting.

"What's up?" I said unnaturally chirpy.

"Why didn't you call?" Jake asked. "It's been a month!"

It had been that long? I didn't even realize. "I'm sorry," I sighed. "I can't imagine how much pain you've been in."

"Yeah.." Jacob said. "It was horrible at first, I couldn't even breathe.."

"Are you _trying_ to make me cry?" I asked. Sure I didn't love Jake like he loved me but I still loved him as a brother.

"I know Ness, you're not there by will." He sighed out. I know he wanted to add 'You don't love me anyway,'

Suddenly there was a grunt. "_Leah give me back the phone!" _I heard Jake say.

"Do you _know_ what you put him through?" Leah Clearwater's voice rang through the phone. She never refrained from voicing her opinion. I remember when my mom told me about when she came and yelled at her when she was pregnant with me.

"Sorry, that I was _forced _away from my family." I stated harshly. "You know I wouldn't of left him by will."

"Do I?" Leah said. "I think you would've." I knew what she was implying. 'A_ll you care about is yourself.'_

"_Leeeeaaaah! Give me the phone!"_ I heard Jake say.

"_No, stop whining like a baby, you retard" _was her retort.

"You don't know anything about me," I said angrily.

Leah snorted, "I know enough from Jake's thoughts."

"What's with you Cullen women and breaking Jacob? Is it in your blood to cause the boy a heartache?"

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt Jake!"

She scoffed.

"I just don't feel the same way," I continued. "I'm sorry!"

"Whatever," Leah dismissed me. "You broke his heart and now I'm picking up the pieces, you Cullens are so _selfish-"_

"_Leah!"_ Jacob scolded from somewhere near her.

"_Shut up dipshit I'm making a speech."_

"_Ouch, that one cut deep. Dipshit? Really Lee?"_

What the fuck is going on...were they flirting? Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black...who would've thought. Them flirting while I could hear them was uncomfortable while entertaining at the same time.

"I hope karma comes back and bites a hole in your ass," Leah finished rudely.

"Sorry for her little rant," Jake apologize. There was a thumb in the background. I figured it was Jake getting slapped in the back of the head by Medusa -erm excuse me _Leah._

"Look," Jake said. "I'm glad you called."

"Really?" I said incredulously. I was getting the vibe that he felt the exact opposite.

"Yeah," He sounded excited. "I have good news."

"Well? What is it?" I asked.

"The imprint is breaking!" He said excitedly. Was it wrong of me to feel bad that it was? Was it selfish of me to wish that he didn't sound so excited.

"What?" I stuttered dumbly.

"From you being away so long and not returning my feelings the connection we shared is going away." Jake continued. "Nothing like this has ever happened."

"Oh," I said. I didn't want me and Jake's connection to break. I've known him all my life and I _knew_ there was some type of connection. Not necessarily a a romantic one, but there was one there.

"What's wrong Nessie?"

"Nothing, it's just..if the bond between us breaks we won't be a close as we were will we?" I sighed. "You won't be like my brother anymore."

There was silence for a while.

"Renesmee," Jake said quietly. "I don't think we'll ever be as close anymore. While I was like a brother to you, you were a lover to me.-When you got older of course" He added "And you hurt me when you couldn't return the feelings I thought were mutual. Things will never be the same between us."

"Oh," I said again. "Well uh, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Renesmee."

I hung up the phone. Wow just wow. So much could change in an month. I let my face fall into my hands.

"Wow that was the most confusing conversation that I've ever heard." Alec was standing casually against the doorway.

"Were you listening?" I growled angrily.

He held up his hands, "Sorry..but you were being rather loud."

I sneered at him.

"And," He continued. "I'm not going to ask what you all were going on about because you might just murder me." He smirked. "If it were possible."

I suddenly pictured what I could to do Alec.

"_Alec, what happened to you?" Amber would walk up._

"_Uh I pissed off Renesmee so she shaved my head."_

"_Ew, I'm not going to the dance with you anymore."_

"_No wait! Nobody will like me now that I have no hair! I feel a breeze! Not cool."_

"Uh...Ren. I don't like that look you're giving me." Alec said knocking me out of my daydream.

"What look?" I asked innocently.

"That one!"

"Excuse me?"

Alec growled.

"Hey Rennie!" Heidi strolled in. "Alec."

"Yea Heidi?" I asked said as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Derrick agreed to go to the ball with you tomorrow night." Heidi grinned.

Of course he did. I rolled my eyes. It would help if the guy hated me and said no.

"I thought you liked Carlo?" Alec said.

_'No, how dare you diss a puny human! Alec destroy! Alec smash!' _ I enjoyed the thought of an Alec-like-Hulk.

"I _do."_ I probably had a sickening sweet look on my face. "But Heidi said that I _had_ to have an escort to the Ball." I frowned.

"So what about you?" Heidi asked Alec. "How'd Amber get you to come with her."

"She wouldn't shut up," Alec muttered. "She asked me five times a day, 'go with me Alec please I have the prettiest dress in the world'" Alec mimicked in a high pitched voice.

I laughed.

Felix walked in soaking wet with a smug Demetri in tow. I wasn't even going to ask.

"Don't. Ask." Felix growled at all of us.

"Wasn't plannin' on it." I chuckled.

Days here in Volterra Italy weren't that bad after all.

**A/N: Hope this chapter was good. Due to the fact that I wrote this yesterday at 3 am it has some weirdness that I enjoyed writing aha**

**Review :)**


End file.
